Papa GoTo
by Reihaka Ichitachi
Summary: Hidup Sasuke yang tenang berubah 180 derajat setelah kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya. Dan ketika Sasuke yakin hidupnya tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk, mendadak seorang berandalan pirang muncul dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya! /Aku benar-benar telah menikah dengan Mikoto, kok/ Siapa anak itu, Dobe?/ Sasuke-niichan?/ What the HECK! Chap 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Dad?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXNaru

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai),de-el-el.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Ditinggal mati ibu? 'Rasanya seperti ikut mati juga'. Harta warisan diperebutkan saudara licik? 'Hn. Enyahkan mereka'. Penampakan seorang kakak kelas berandalan yang blonde dan mengaku sebagai ayahmu? 'What the HECK!'

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk termenung di halaman belakang rumahnya. Matanya yang hitam seperti permata itu menatap kosong kearah pohon sakura yang menaunginya. Tatapannya kelam, dan menyiratkan kepedihan.

Pemuda itu kemudian memejamkan matanya yang mendadak terasa panas.

Kini dia sendiri. Ibunya, seorang wanita lembut berhati kuat yang selama ini menghiasi hari-harinya telah tiada. Kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya kemarin telah merenggut nyawanya yang masih muda itu. Padahal saat itu ibunya hanya pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja, bukan ke diskotik ataupun ke sarang mafia. Niatnya baik, sangat baik. Tapi kenapa dia harus mati?

'_Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku, Tuhan_?' batin Sasuke perih. Hancur sudah topeng stoic yang sudah diwariskan turun-temurun di keluarga Uchiha miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isak tangis.

Mendadak kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka lebar dengan cepat, menampakkan onyxnya yang telah kehilangan semangat hidup. Hidupnya terasa sangat hancur. Ayahnya menceraikan ibunya beberapa tahun silam dan pergi entah kemana, kakak semata wayangnya diculik saat masih kecil dan sekarang tidak diketahui masih hidup atau tidak, lalu sekarang ibunya...

Tes.

"_Shit!_" umpatnya geram. Diusapnya matanya dengan lengan kasar. "Air mata sialan!" umpatnya lagi. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan isakan, saking kuatnya hingga bibir itu berdarah. Namun dia tidak peduli. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia pedulikan.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Uchiha-sama, upacara pemakaman Nyonya akan segera dimulai." Seorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha datang menghampirinya. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam, sama seperti Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Sebentar lagi, ikatan fisik antara ia dan ibunya akan berakhir. Yang ada hanya ikatan batin, yang tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya sampai kapanpun...

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah dengan berat. Wajahnya yang tampan itu tampak angkuh dan dingin. Aura kegelapan menguar dari badannya, seolah-olah hendak membunuh siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Saat ini, suasana hati Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda emo idaman para siswi sekolahnya sedang sangat buruk.

Grekk…

Sasuke menggeser pintu ruang pertemuan keluarga itu dengan kasar.

"Cepat mulai rapat ini." Desisnya dingin dan terkesan kurang ajar. Mata onyxnya menatap para sanak saudaranya dengan pandangan mencela, sebelum tubuhnya memutuskan duduk di tempat paling depan.

"Wah... wah... wah... ternyata kau tak sesopan yang kukira." Timpal seorang kakek bangkotan dengan nada menyebalkan. Madara Uchiha.

"Aku mempertanyakanmu yang kabarnya seorang jenius di KIHS." Sahut seorang lagi sama menyebalkannya. Yang lain ikut-ikutan mencela Sasuke dengan tatapan mata, tidak berani mengatakan secara langsung karena Sasuke termasuk dalam keluarga terhormat di klan Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Cepat, Danzo. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku disini." Katanya ketus dan tidak berpriketuaan. Tangannya bersedekap dan dagunya terangkat sedikit. Angkuh.

"Beginikah sikapmu setelah ditinggal oleh ibumu? Menyedihkan. Sungguh ibu yang-" Madara tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Jangan. Membicarakan. Ibuku. Disini." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat, dan mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Ehem!" sesorang berdeham. "Kali ini, para kerabat dari Uchiha Sasuke datang untuk membicarakan masalah hak warisan yang ditinggalkan saudari kita, Uchiha Mikoto yang meninggal kemarin. Berhubung beliau tidak sempat membuat surat wasiat, maka pembagian warisan akan dilakukan berdasarkan peraturan klan Uchiha. Aset beliau berupa rumah, perhiasan, perusahaan, dan blablabla..." ujarnya nyerocos nggak jelas. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah sangat hapal sebanyak apa harta peninggalan ibunya di luar kepala.

"Jadi," akhirnya dicapai kesimpulan. Pemuda yang bernama Obito itu membaca gulungan kertas yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. "70% dari semua harta itu akan jatuh ke tangan Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha blablabla..." suara Obito kembali terdengar seperti 'blablabla' tak berarti di telinga Sasuke. Dia mendengus bosan, benar-benar tak peduli dengan harta warisannya. Tidak ada lagi yang pantas mendapat kepeduliannya setelah ibunya pergi.

"... dan Uchiha Fugaku."

Napas Sasuke terhenti di tenggorokannya.

"Apa?" lirihnya tak percaya, dan sukses menyita perhatian seluruh kerabatnya.

"Ayah Anda, Uchiha Fugaku, berhak mendapatkan warisan dari mantan istrinya sebanyak 30% berupa 2 tanah di Otoga-"

"BUKAN ITU YANG KUTANYAKAN, SIALAN!" Sasuke melompat dan mencengkram kerah hakama Obito. Wajahnya yang angkuh nan stoic itu berubah total. Yang benar saja! Lelaki itu telah meninggalkan ibunya, tidak hadir ke upacara pemakamannya dan dia berhak mendapatkan harta ibunya?

Jangan bercanda!

"Tenanglah, Sasuke..." Obito berusaha melepaskan cengkraman keponakannya itu. "I-ini memang peraturan di klan Uchiha..." lanjutnya dengan napas putus-putus. Sasuke mencengkram kerahnya terlalu kuat.

"Peraturan, hn? Memberikan harta hasil jerih payah seorang wanita pada pria bodoh yang menceraikannya begitu saja tanpa memberi tunjangan apapun itu peraturan dari Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke geram.

Obito mengangguk.

"Persetan dengan peraturan. Aku ingin keputusan itu dibatalkan." Ujar Sasuke penuh kebencian. Peraturan? Peraturan, katanya? Cih, tak disangka ternyata peraturan klan Uchiha sepicik itu.

"Sayangnya tidak, Sasuke," akhirnya Sai, sepupu terdekatnya angkat bicara. "Itu peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh para Tetua sejak turun-temurun. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya -"

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan sial yang-"

"Kecuali jika ibumu menikah lagi." Sambung Sai dengan tenangnya seolah tak ada interupsi.

Dan sukses membuat Sasuke terperangah.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus frustasi. Insiden di pertemuan keluarga 2 hari yang lalu membuatnya pusing. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika harta warisan itu dibagi ke kerabatnya. Tapi kalau diberikan pada Fugaku?

Langkahi dulu mayatku.

Tapi walau dia berkata begitu, sebenarnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Para tetua Uchiha sangat mendukung peraturan itu. Jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Walau pun dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat, tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan menang melawan para tetua.

Sebenarnya ada jalan keluar lain dari masalah ini. Membantai mereka semua, seperti yang ada di manga Narto yang entah kenapa memiliki tokoh tampan, keren, dan charming yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya itu ide yang buruk. Dia tidak mau Mikoto mengutuknya habis-habisan di alam sana.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya geram. Kenapa permasalahannya jadi serumit ini?

Flashback

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah Obito, membuat sang empunya menghela napas lega.

Sai tidak segera menjawab. Diseruputnya teh hijau yang telah disediakan pelayan Sasuke dengan nikmat.

"Pengganti," jawab Sai nggak jelas. "Jika Mikoto-san menikah lagi dengan pria lain setelah bercerai dengan Fugaku-san, maka otomatis harta warisan itu akan jatuh sepenuhnya ke tanganmu dan pria itu tanpa harus dibagi dengan kerabat yang lain, termasuk Fugaku-san. Karena sebenarnya, inti dari peraturan ini adalah memberikan harta warisan terbanyak pada kerabat terdekat jika sang ahli waris belum genap berusia 18 tahun, dan kerabat itu adalah Fugaku-san, ayahmu."

"Dia bukan ayahku!"

"Seandainya Itachi-san tidak menghilang, mungkin saja hal ini tak akan terjadi," sambung Sai dengan ketenangan yang patut diacungi jempol. "Jika dia masih hidup, dia pasti berusia 18 tahun atau lebih. Dan itu artinya kalian akan mendapatkan harta warisan itu sepenuhnya. Namun berhubung Itachi-san tidak diketahui keberadaannya, maka para tetua menganggap saat ini ahli waris yang tersisa hanyalah kau." Sai mengakhiri penjelasannya, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya nyawa teh yang diminumnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mau tak mau dia kagum (sedikit) pada sepupunya itu walau dalam hati. Cih, tak salah dia menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah hukum Konoha.

"Hn. Jadi untuk mencegah si Fugaku sialan itu mendapatkan warisan Kaa-san, Itachi-nii harus ditemukan, atau aku sudah berusia 18 tahun?" gumam Sasuke dengan gaya seorang detektif, tak peduli bahwa dia sedang berada di antara para kerabatnya dan memanggil ayahnya 'sialan'.

"Dan jika ibumu ternyata menikah lagi." Tambah Sai tenang, dengan seringai penuh arti tertempel indah di wajahnya.

End Flashback.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merenung. Itachi, ya? Seandainya kakaknya tidak menghilang, tentu dia bisa merubah segalanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke mencarinya. Tapi surat keputusan itu akan sampai ke pengadilan Konoha besok. Dan sehebat-hebatnya Sasuke, mustahil menemukan orang yang telah hilang selama bertahun-tahun dalam semalam.

Tapi seandainya dia benar-benar disini...

Tidak ada pembagian harta warisan, tidak ada Fugaku. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Pemuda raven itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha membayangkan jika disini, di ruang keluarga ini, ada sang ibu yang sedang duduk di sofa seberang sambil menyulam, Itachi yang asyik membaca bukunya seraya memancarkan aura 'jangan ganggu, atau kau tamat'-nya, dan Fugaku yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

Seperti dulu...

Kemudian kelopak mata itu menampakkan onyxnya. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tidak ada orang...

Yang ada hanya dia.

Duduk di sofa, memandangi foto keluarganya 10 tahun lalu.

Saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja...

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. '_Setidaknya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangguku_.' Batinnya sembari tertawa hampa, dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Ada orang yang mencari Tuan." Tiba-tiba pelayan pribadinya, Izumo, masuk.

Oh, sepertinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu diganggu, Sasuke.

"Suruh dia pulang." Perintah Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi, Tuan-"

"Kubilang, suruh dia pulang, Izumo." Desis Sasuke dingin, menahan emosinya.

"Tapi dia itu-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, SURUH DIA-"

BRAK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"SASU-CHAANN!" Refleks Sasuke menoleh, dan menangkap sesosok makhluk berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan memiliki mata sebiru langit mendobrak masuk.

Na-Naruto?

"Mau apa kau kesini?" bentak Sasuke spontan. Sekarang ini dia tidak ingin diganggu, terlebih oleh si berandalan blonde sekaligus kakak kelasnya ini.

"Aihh... Sasuke jahat!" Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil, membuat Sasuke cengo(walau dalam hati). Uzumaki Naruto, berandalan kelas kakap ketua geng Akatsuki ini merengek? Pria yang kenakalannya terkenal seantero KIHS bersikap seperti anak kecil?

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Izumo, kau boleh keluar sekarang." Ucap Sasuke datar. Mendengar itu, Izumo mengangguk patuh dan langsung keluar.

Blam!

"Jadi," Sasuke memandang angkuh Naruto. "Mau apa kau kemari?" lanjutnya to the point, tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang cengengesan sendiri.

"Hehehe..."

"Keluar." Desis Sasuke kejam.

"Oke, oke! Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jelas Naruto mendadak serius. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, besok aku sekolah-"

"Mengenai Mikoto." Lanjut Naruto seolah tak ada interupsi.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Cih! Berani sekali kau memanggil nama ibuku seperti itu." Komentar Sasuke pedas, langsung sensi begitu nama ibunya disebut.

Naruto tidak menanggapi. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan matanya terpejam erat. Dia... dia harus memberitahukannya pada Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya?

"Tentu saja aku berani." Sahut Naruto tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena dia istriku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Keluar." Kata Sasuke sedingin nitrogen cair seraya berbalik. Amarah memenuhi kepalanya. Si blonde itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini hanya untuk sebuah lelucon?

'_Akan kubantai dia besok_.' Batin Sasuke kejam.

Terdengar Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bereaksi begitu," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Tapi percayalah, kami benar-benar telah menikah."

"Keluar." Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak, tak kuat lagi menahan beban emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku benar-"

Bruagh!

"Kubilang KE-LU-AR." Desisnya penuh ancaman, tak menghiraukan ringisan Naruto yang perutnya ditinju sekuat tenaga oleh Sasuke.

'_Hn, sekarang cepat kau balas aku, Naruto-senpai. Seorang berandalan sepertimu akan menjadi pelampiasan yang menarik untukku_.' Batin Sasuke dengan seringai ambigu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Namun Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Kenapa kau diam, Dobe? Apa kau takut denganku?" bentak Sasuke geram. Dipukulnya perut dan lengan Naruto berkali-kali tanpa mendapat balasan sedikitpun dari sang objek, membuat serangannya semakin membabi-buta. Dia ingin bertarung! Dia ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dadanya ini pada pemuda pirang di depannya! Dia ingin dipukuli! Dihajar! Apapun agar dia bisa melupakan semua rasa sakit ini...

"DIAM, HAH? DASAR KAU PENGECUT! BRENG-"

Grap.

Naruto mencengkram kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mengarah ke dadanya.

"Seorang ayah tak akan memukul anaknya sendiri, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto seraya terus mendekap Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Dielusnya rambut ayam Sasuke dengan lembut dan ditepuk-tepuknya punggung pemuda itu, berharap agar dia tenang.

Mata Sasuke membesar, tak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh seorang berandalan seperti Naruto. Ini suatu penghinaan! Dia ini orang terhormat dari klan Uchiha! Sungguh menjijikkan diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tapi kenapa...

Dadanya terasa hangat?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sejak ibunya meninggal, tak ada seorang pun yang menenangkannya, apalagi memeluknya. Mereka semua menganggap Sasuke adalah orang yang kuat dan bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Itu memang benar, tapi bagaimana pun...

Dia seorang manusia, kan?

Yang terkadang butuh uluran tangan saat ia terpuruk begitu dalam.

Yang sesekali membutuhkan obat disaat ia terluka.

Dan membutuhkan rengkuhan ketika ia tak sanggup berdiri.

"Tenanglah. Aku bersamamu."

Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sebagai ayahmu, pertama-tama aku ingin mendeklarasikan perdamaian dengan-"

"Diamlah, Dobe! Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu." Desis Sasuke sinis dengan kejamnya, sehingga sukses membuat Naruto pundung di pojokan.

"Tapi... aku benar-benar ayahmu kok." Bela Naruto dengan berlinang air mata bombay. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku punya buktinya."

"Terserah." Sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Dipalingkannya wajah tampannya itu ke arah lain, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Cih, kenapa juga yang harus menenangkannya si Dobe pirang ini?

"Naru-chan! Kau boleh masuk sekarang!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak keras pada pintu yang entah kenapa celahnya terbuka sedikit.

'_Naru-chan_?' batin Sasuke tak mengerti.

Krieettt...

Perlahan pintu itu membuka sedikit, membuat celahnya semakin lebar. Sasuke dapat melihat sepasang mata biru mengintip malu-malu di baliknya.

"Ayo, Naru-chan. Perkenalkan dirimu pada Sasuke-niichan." Ujar Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Dahi Sasuke semakin berkerut mendengarnya.

'_Niichan?_'

Kemudian tampaklah seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 2 tahunan yang berjalan dengan canggung ke arahnya. Matanya biru terang, rambutnya pirang, dan kulitnya putih susu. Tidak ada tiga garis melintang di masing-masing pipi seperti Naruto.

"Naru-chan, perkenalkan, ini Sasuke-niichan. Mulai sekarang baik-baiklah dengannya, ya?" kata Naruto lembut sembari mengusap kepala kuning kecil itu penuh kasih.

Sasuke tercekat. Kenapa si pirang itu memperkenalkannya seolah-olah dia benar-benar kakak bocah laki-laki ini?

"Umm... ngg-Pelkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naluto. Panggil saja Nalu. Salam kenal." Sapa anak itu malu-malu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"..."

Sasuke tidak langsung membalas uluran tangan bocah mungil itu. Kepalanya diliputi berbagai macam pertanyaan rumit tentang bocah yang mirip replika Naruto di depannya. Kenapa dia memanggilnya kakak? Apa ini tipuan karena Naruto ingin menggodanya?

"Ngg... Sasuke-niichan?" panggil anak itu takut-takut.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dijabatnya tangan anak pendek itu.

"Hehehe..." cengirnya inosen. Didongakkannya kepala kuningnya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat wajah Sasuke lebih jelas, tak lupa dengan senyum lebar khas balitanya.

"Ukh." Ringis Sasuke. Cepat-cepat dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk mencegah darah keluar dari hidungnya. Anak ini manis sekali!

"Ne, Tousan. Sasuke-niichan milip Kaasan, ya?" komentar anak yang bernama serupa dengan Naruto itu dengan pandangan kagum. Mata birunya yang besar berbinar-binar bahagia.

Sasuke terhenyak. Kaasan? Tousan?

Naruto benar-benar telah menikah?

Tapi usianya masih 18 tahun, hanya berbeda 2 tahun dari Sasuke! Mana mungkin dia sudah menikah, bahkan telah mempunyai anak?

Terus, ibu anak ini mirip dengan dirinya?

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini bukti nyata bahwa aku memang benar-benar telah menikah dengan Mikoto." Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan sembari mengusap-usap kepala jagoan kecilnya gemas. Yang diusap hanya cekikikan dan bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto.

"Lihat, kulitnya yang indah ini mirip dengan Mikoto, kan? Suaranya juga halus seperti dirinya." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menggendong Naru-chan. Tatapannya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang berandalan di sekolahnya.

"..."

Sang tokoh utama kita hanya diam membatu. Syok.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat. Haha... OOC sekali dia hari ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan lelucon murahan seperti ini?" bentak Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Cih, dasar sialan! Bilang saja dia ingin mendapatkan harta warisan ibunya! Ternyata pria ini sama saja dengan kerabatnya yang lain; bermuka dua!

"Kau masih belum percaya juga, ya?" tanya Naruto lelah. Diusapnya kepala Naru-chan yang sepertinya hendak menangis mendengar bentakan Sasuke, lalu diturunkannya bocah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tunggu disini ya, Sayang. Tousan mau mengambil sesuatu dulu." Ujar Naruto lembut. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Data keluarga kami." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sok cool, padahal dalam aslinya dia sudah syok berat. Da-data keluarga? Apa ini benar-benar nyata?

" Ini buku nikah kami." Belum sempat Sasuke membaca, Naruto sudah memberinya dua buku tipis dengan tak sabar.

"Ini surat keterangan dari kuil."

"Kemudian ini akte kelahiran Naru-chan." Naruto menyodorkan secarik kertas lagi.

"Dan ini hasil tes DNA nya."

Sasuke membaca seluruh kertas yang diberikan Naruto padanya dengan ngeri. Positif. Positif. Positif. POSITIF!

'_Dia benar-benar suami Kaasan_!' batin Sasuke gemetaran, dan sangat OOC sekali. Semua data yang diberikan Naruto menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar suami Mikoto yang sah. Disini menunjukkan bahwa mereka menikah 4 tahun lalu, beberapa minggu setelah dia pergi ke Iwa untuk program pertukaran pelajar selama 2 tahun lebih.

Dan Naru-chan berusia 2 tahun!

Syok.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Dan jika kau masih belum percaya," ucap Naruto serius. "Ini adalah bukti terkuatnya. Lihatlah ini." Jari Naruto menunjuk pada nama 'Naruto' di akte kelahiran Naru-chan.

"Naruto, alias NARUto dan MikoTO. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia memang anak kami." Jelas Naruto pede banget. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk gaje dengan senyum nista di bibirnya.

"Haahh... cinta memang tak akan berakhir pada dua insan saja, namun juga pada buah hati mereka. Lihatlah, suatu takdir bahwa dia mempunyai nama dari gabungan nama kami." Lanjutnya dengan berlinang air mata, memandang Naru-chan yang cengengesan dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Mau tak mau Sasuke sweatdrop. Takdir?

"Tak hanya itu saja," mendadak Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan muka antusias. Namanya Naruto, kan? Tapi coba kau dengar ini." Dia lalu menoleh kearah Naru-chan dan tersenyum manis.

"Naru-chan~ Nama lengkapmu siapa, Sayang?" tanya Naruto mendayu-dayu layaknya om-om mesum.

"Uzumaki Naluto!" jawab Naru-chan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya riang.

"Tuh! Kau dengar, Sasuke? NALUTO katanya, bukan NARUTO! Naluto-NAruto LUv MikoTO!" seru Naruto girang. "Hah! Kau kalah telak, Sasuke!" katanya dengan hidung kembang kempis, bangga setengah mati.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke cengo.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke Uchiha cengo secara tidak elitnya.

"Oh ya! Aku sudah mendengar soal warisan itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, namun mulai sekarang aku dan Naru-chan akan tinggal disini." Ujar Naruto ringan.

Mendengar itu, mata Sasuke langsung menyipit.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Kau tidak berhak tinggal disini." Tolak Sasuke dingin. Masa bodoh dengan pernikahan Mikoto dengan Naruto. Masa bodoh dengan anak mereka. Rumah ini... hanya miliknya seorang.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan Fugaku menerima warisan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Hoho... kau tahu sekali cara memperlakukan Uchiha Sasuke, ya?

Mata Sasuke langsung dipenuhi dengan kebencian begitu mendengar nama Fugaku. Dia benar. Fugaku tidak boleh menerima warisan itu, bahkan se-ryo pun! Lelaki itu tak pantas menerimanya!

Tapi...

Kalau dia harus tinggal dengan si Dobe ini...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini," ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto langsung bersorak kegirangan.

"Namun hanya sampai aku berumur 18 tahun. Setelah itu, kau harus pergi." Lanjutnya dingin, dan sukses menghapus wajah bahagia Naruto.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Naruto tersenyum miris, sembari menahan sesak di dadanya. '_Memanfaatkanku, huh_?' batinnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ya... sepertinya ini tidak buruk juga. Apa artinya keberadaan Naruto jika dibandingkan dengan senyum mewah Fugaku saat menerima aset-aset ibunya?

Tidak ada.

.

.

.

Dan setidaknya, ruang keluarga ini tak lagi kosong...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai Minna-san~ Gomen, bukannya update Two Sides Girl's Butler, Rei malah buat fic baru. Tapi gak tahan sih! Idenya nyosor gitu aja, jadi susah nahannya! *membela diri. Sekali lagi, gomen...

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje banget, kan? Bahkan Rei pun bingung. Emangnya anak umur 2 tahun udah bisa ngomong? Adik Rei aja belum bisa! Tapi kalau di iklan SGM Presi*utri, anak umur dua tahun kok bisa, ya? *korban iklan.

Jadi, menurut minna, fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak? Mohon reviewnya, ya! Soalnya review itu penambah semangat, sih! *gaje.


	2. Chapter 2

Papa GoTo

Chapter 2: Him

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXNaru

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sasuke),de-el-el.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Ditinggal mati ibu? 'Rasanya seperti ikut mati juga'. Harta warisan diperebutkan saudara licik? 'Hn. Enyahkan mereka'. Penampakan seorang kakak kelas berandalan yang blonde dan mengaku sebagai ayahmu? 'What the HECK!'

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Sasuke-kun."

"Pasti berat untukmu."

"Kami turut berbelasungkawa."

Sasuke mencibir dingin mendengar kata-kata penghiburan dan ucapan bela sungkawa dari teman sekelasnya juga para guru. Kabar kematian Mikoto tersebar dengan cepat. Berita duka dari seorang idola sekolah yang terkenal dingin sangat menarik perhatian, terlepas dari betapa sensitifnya topik tersebut.

Tidak banyak orang yang cukup mengenal kehidupan Sasuke hingga merasa begitu sedih atas kematian ibunya. Mereka lebih cenderung bersikap… lebih berhati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya. Lebih atas nama simpati sesama manusia, bukan sebagai teman dekat. Bahkan ada beberapa yang hanya merasa tertarik dengan ekspresi Sasuke ketika diselimuti duka, mengingat pemuda itu sangat jarang mengubah air mukanya.

Sasuke amat memahami hal itu, karenanya ia memilih bersikap tak acuh. Menganggap semua ucapan dan perhatian ambigu yang diterimanya hanyalah angin lalu. Baginya mengulang kenangan bersama sang ibu dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak akan pernah melupakan semua memori itu jauh lebih penting daripada menanggapi segala omong kosong yang diberikan padannya.

Hidup manusia itu singkat, ia paham itu. Ada beberapa orang yang siap jika salah satu dari orang yang mereka sayangi pergi, dan akan melanjutkan hidup mereka bersama kenangan indah yang ada dalam ingatan mereka.

Tapi Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mungkin dikenal dingin dan tak mampu menaruh minat pada hal sekelilingnya. Tapi ia mempunyai perasaan yang halus jika menyangkut ibunya. Sedari kecil diasuh oleh seorang ibu yang penuh kasih dan siap mendengar semua kisah hidupnya, peran yang begitu krusial hingga ia menganggap bahwa ia hanya membutuhkan sosoknya untuk bisa hidup, adalah alasan yang cukup kuat hingga ia merasa sehancur ini.

Ia pincang.

Ia cacat. Sebelah kaki dan tangannya sudah pergi.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menghiburku," desis Sasuke dingin. "Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. _Sendiri_."

Dan dengan itu sosoknya menjauh, menghilang di balik tembok besar yang memisahkan dirinya dan semua orang.

.

.

.

Kali ini remaja itu duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di sudut kelas, tepat di samping jendela. Mata hitamnya memandang keluar dimana murid senior kelas 3 sedang berolahraga. Tanpa ia sadari perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok dengan helaian pirang yang menyilaukan, dan ia tampaknya berada dalam masalah.

"Sesuatu menarik perhatianmu, Sasuke?"

Melirik, Sasuke mendapat Neji sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke ketus. Dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang terbuka begitu saja di atas mejanya.

"Ah," pekikan kecil Neji mencuri perhatiannya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi senpai yang disana itu akan berkelahi. _Lagi_." Tambahnya dengan nada geli. Sasuke tahu bahwa pemuda itu membicarakan Naruto.

Yeah, siapa yang tidak kenal Uzumaki Naruto? Berandalan dari kelas khusus, kelas yang diisu-isukan hanya memiliki 10 anggota kelas saja. Bukan sembarang orang yang bisa belajar di kelas itu. Haruslah orang yang memiliki reputasi buruk, mempunyai catatan kriminal, dan dikaruniai tampang yang akan membuat setiap orang gemetar ketakutanlah yang bisa mendapat kursi kehormatan disana.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki.

Dan pemuda pirang yang disana itu adalah pimpinannya.

"Kudengar Uzumaki-senpai melawan geng dari sekolah di Kanto sendirian. Itu berarti wilayah Kanto sudah berada dalam kekuasaannya, hm?" gumam Neji lagi. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

'_Si Dobe itu…'_

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Kau mengerti, Senpai? Ini adalah acara keluarga Uchiha. Kenakan setelan yang kuberikan padamu tadi malam dan bersikaplah selayaknya kau dididik tata krama. Lepas tindikan yang ada di telingamu, jangan lupa untuk membawa berkas-berkasnya."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu terkekeh geli. Siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang itu?

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk tertawa, kenapa kau tidak mengurus anakmu saja?" ucap Sasuke tajam seraya memberikan tatapan dingin pada chibi Naruto yang tengah memakan sarapannya. Pipinya berlepotan saus dann tangannya amat kotor.

"Naru-chan…" desah Naruto dengan raut terhibur. Dengan lembut diusapnya pipi chibi Naruto dengan tisu, tak lupa jemari kecilnya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tak suka. Pemandangan keluarga harmonis ini membuatnya muak. Apa-apaan sikap Naruto yang terlalu memanjakan anaknya itu? Tersenyum saat putranya membuat kekacauan? Yang benar saja.

Fugaku tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu.

Seharusnya Naruto mendelik, memberikan tatapan penuh peringatan dan cibiran dingin tentang betapa tak sopannya ia. Sifat keras dan disiplin akan melahirkan kesempurnaan, semua orang tahu itu. Tetap tersenyum walaupun buah hatimu membuat kesalahan hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan manja.

Sasuke kuat dan sempurna, dan ia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan sehangat itu dari ayahnya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Bocah? Mengotori ruang makan seenaknya." Komentar Sasuke ketus. Dapat dilihatnya bocah itu tersentak lalu memasang wajah sedih.

"Dia masih kecil, Sasuke." bela Naruto, cepat-cepat menghibur anaknya agar tidak menangis. Diusapnya kepala chibi Naruto sambil menggumamkan kata 'kau anak pintar, belajarlah makan sendiri sampai kau bisa'.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Sungguh, wajah sangar itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan semua perlakuan lembut yang dia tunjukkan. Sebelah telinga yang ditindik, kalung bertali hitam yang menggantung di lehernya, headband besar seperti montir bengkel, dan kumis yang terlihat seperti goresan bekas perkelahian? Tampang seperti yakuza itu tidak akan cocok melakukan apapun kecuali berkelahi.

Dia baru saja melihat sisi lain dari Naruto, ketua geng Akatsuki yang membawahi geng-geng di seluruh Tokyo.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk meminum susu yang dibuatkan pemuda pirang itu. Memangnya siapa dia? Balita?

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sore ini keluarga Uchiha akan mengadakan pertemuan yang akan membahas tentang hak waris Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar Fugaku tidak akan hadir,mengingat betapa sibuknya ia mengurus kehidupannya yang tidak berharga itu. Tidak masalah, ia sudah diwakilkan oleh Shisui dan ia tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan pada lelaki tua itu bahwa ia tidak berhak menerima sepeser pun harta Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan ada hari dimana ia merasa berterima kasih pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Naruto belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Anggota keluarga yang lain juga sudah mulai kelihatan jengah, terutama Danzo. Kakek tak sadar umur itu menghela napas berkali-kali dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang betapa sibuknya ia.

Hanya Sai yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Wajah pucat pemuda itu terlihat culas, seakan sedang menanti sesuatu yang menarik. Dan mau tak mau Sasuke menduga-duga apakah saudaranya itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto.

Hm, mungkin saja.

Jujur, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah menunjukkan status Naruto dan segera mengenyahkan nama Fugaku dari daftar ahli waris. Lalu ia akan menendang Naruto dari rumahnya setelah ia berusia 18 tahun, menikah, mempunyai anak, menguburkan istrinya yang (harus) mati lebih dulu dan mengirim anaknya ke asrama militer hingga ia bisa minum teh di beranda rumahnya dengan tenang.

Hidup yang menyenangkan, tentu.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami?" tanya Danzo, tak sabaran. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan melirik jam tangannya. Kenapa Naruto belum datang juga?

"Tenanglah…" suara Sai terdengar amat jelas di ruangan yang luas itu. "Aku yakin Sasuke-kun tidak akan mengumpulkan kita semua tanpa alasan. Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang terlalu dibuat-buat, sukses menciptakan kernyitan risih di dahi Sasuke.

"Yeah, tentu saja." jawabnya singkat. Oke, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan senior bodoh itu tidak tahu lokasi pertemuannya dan malah tersesat? Jika itu benar, ia tidak akan segan-segan mencabuti seluruh rambut yang ada di tubuh pemuda blonde itu dan menempelkan fotonya di mading sekolah.

Percayalah, ia benar-benar serius.

"Suara apa itu?"

Pikiran khas yandere Sasuke buyar seketika saat telinganya menangkap suara gaduh dari luar. Merasakan firasat buruk, Sasuke hendak bangkit dan menyelidiki asal suara sebelum pintu geser mahal kediaman Uchiha itu terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

"…"

Refleks Sasuke menjatuhkan dagunya. Matanya terbelalak dengan gaya yang amat menyedihkan bagi standar Uchiha sehingga—sumpah demi apapun—ia akan membuat Naruto membayar untuk momen langka itu suatu saat nanti. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Mereka terpaku melihat seseorang berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

Bukan, bukan karena rambut pirangnya. Tapi karena pakaian sosok itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan sobekan di sana-sini. Noda pasir dan darah juga mendominasi kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang 'dihiasi' lebam biru dengan luka melintang di bawah matanya yang masih terbuka. Perban kotor yang tampaknya dililit dengan ceroboh menutupi sebelah matanya, terus ke atas hingga menutupi dahi yang sepertinya juga berdarah.

Atau lebih tepatnya, bocor.

"Na…" Sasuke membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. Matanya mengikuti aliran darah yang menetes dari dahi Naruto.

"Ru…" kini oniksnya menatap lengan Naruto yang memar.

"To…"

"_Oh, shit!"_ dengan ngeri Sasuke melihat Naruto mengumpat sambil memandang jari telunjuknya yang tanpa banyak bicara tangannya yang sehat mengenggam jemari malang itu—

KRAK!

Dan mengembalikannya ke posisi yang benar.

"Kyaaa!" seorang wanita paruh baya yang disinyalir sepupu Mikoto menjerit. Tidak berlebihan, sebenarnya. Mengingat penampilan Naruto bak preman baru bangkit dari kubur cukup untuk membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menahan teriakan di tenggorokan mereka.

"Hah…" raut wajah Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan saat jarinya berhasil ia luruskan kembali. "_That f*cking brats… wait 'til I chop their di*ks and throw it to a dam*-shitty bi*ches, they motherfuc*er_." Gerutunya seraya mengacungkan jari tengah, refleks preman.

"…"

Oh, sial…

Adakah kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa heningnya suasana di ruangan itu sekarang?

"Ah, jadi kau orangnya?" keheningan yang menyakitkan itu diakhiri oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar amat terhibur. "Senang bertemu Anda, Uzumaki-san."

Sasuke yang baru tersadar dari kondisi syoknya kini men-deathglare Naruto. "Naruto!" seru Sasuke, naik darah. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa-apaan si idiot bule ini?! Bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa ini adalah pertemuan besar keluarga Uchiha? Lalu kenapa dia datang dengan penampilan tak pantas dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tingkat kenistaannya setinggi langit sedalam lautan itu?!

"Kau mengenal dia, Sai? Sasuke?" tanya Shisui ragu-ragu, tak yakin apakah salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka bisa mengenal orang yang tampaknya sudah bolak-balik masuk penjara ini. Dan apakah dahi itu benar-benar bocor?

"Ti—ya."

"Tentu saja." sahut Sai mengulum senyum. Matanya menatap langsung safir Naruto yang tampak terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Sai.

"Kau?" bisiknya. Sai mengangguk ramah, menuai senyuman di bibir Naruto yang sobek.

Merasa adegan nostalgia yang manis tidak cocok untuk situasi yang ada, Danzo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menuding Naruto. "Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?! Ini pertemuan pribadi keluarga Uchiha!" serunya murka. Beberapa anggota keluarga lain mengangguk dalam diam, kelihatannya masih takjub dengan penampilan Naruto yang 'wow'.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa semua ini tidak akan mudah, tapi ia tidak menyangka bakal serumit ini.

"Begini saja…" suara Sasuke sukses memperoleh semua atensi. "Jika kukatakan bahwa keberadaan pria ini," Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. "Ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan yang sedang kita langsungkan, apa kalian akan percaya?"

Dan ekspresi mencela yang ditunjukkan semua orang mengindikasikan bahwa tidak akan ada gunanya untuk mengenalkan si blonde ini lebih jauh.

"Yang benar saja, sampah masyarakat seperti dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk berada disini."

"Dan apa-apaan penampilannya itu?! Tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa ini pertemuan orang-orang terhormat?"

"Lalu kenapa penjahat ini bisa masuk?! Penjaga! PENJAGA!"

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan." Gumam Sasuke dingin. Dengan kasar ia melempar berkas yang ia sembunyikan sedari tadi ke lantai, membuat kertas-kertas itu berserakan.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" teriak Danzo murka. "DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU, SASUKE?!"

Mendengus, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menggamit lengan Naruto. "Simpan teriakanmu setelah melihat kertas itu, Pak Tua. Masalah ini sudah selesai." Ucapnya datar, menarik Naruto agar mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Hei, Sasuke… Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin mengenalkan aku pada anggota keluargamu yang lain?"

Twitch!

"Idiot!" seru Sasuke seraya memukul kepala Naruto. Teriakan pilu Naruto menggema di koridor saat kepalanya yang sudah sakit kini semakin berdenyut nyeri.

"Sasu-chan… kau tega sekali padaku." Rengek Naruto, membuat Sasuke meringis jijik dan bergegas berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu di rumah, atau kau akan—"

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Seringai mengembang di wajah tampannya. Oh yeah, untunglah ia belum melangkah terlalu jauh sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara nyanyian indah Danzo disana.

"—lupakan saja."

"Huh?"

Tersenyum culas, Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Kau berguna kali ini, jadi aku akan memaafkanmu, _Naru-senpai_."

**End Flashback**

"Jadi luka-luka itu…" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Mungkinkah ia dikepung oleh berandalan dari Kanto ketika dalam perjalanan ke ruang pertemuan? Jika itu memang benar, suatu keajaiban ia masih bisa berjalan dan mengumpat—hal pertama yang ia lakukan di hadapan para familinya—mengingat berandalan Kanto suka menggunakan senjata dalam perkelahian.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi Neji memandangnya penuh minat. Mengibaskan tangannya, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang kini diseret-seret oleh Guy-sensei.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan… semua luka di wajahnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengambang. Matanya terpancang pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat kecil dari sini, namun memar dan perban yang melilit kepalanya entah kenapa terlihat jelas.

Pasti benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dagu Neji tergelincir dari telapak tangannya. Alisnya naik seiring dengan keterkejutan yang terpacu dari bisikan Sasuke. _Demi apa_… ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini?

Neji tahu bahwa semua orang pasti akan merasa terpukul d engan kematian ibunya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini rasanya terlalu… _ganjil_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Neji hati-hati. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Urus saja dirimu sen—"

"NARU-CHAN!"

Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang terdiam, tapi semua orang yang di kelas juga. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang mampu mengeluarkan suara sebesar itu hingga terdengar bahkan sampai ke lantai dua.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat seseorang melompati mejanya dan terjun langsung ke bawah melalui jendela, mendarat tak jauh dari Naruto yang meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman Guy-sensei.

"Lepaskan Naru-chan! Lepas! Lepas! Le—"

"Diam kau, Tobi! Kau—OI GURU SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Hohoho… tidak sampai kau setuju masuk ke klub judoku."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Aku lebih senang berkelahi daripada berlatih tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"Sensei anak baik, lepaskan Naru-chan!"

"Jangan memanggilku Na—HEI! KEMANA TANGANMU MERAYAP?!"

"Hohoho…"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda bodoh di bawahnya itu sebenarnya adalah ayah tirinya membuat mood Sasuke jatuh ke tingkat terendah.

Ia memang sedang dalam tahap penyangkalan. Siapa yang tidak akan syok jika orang yang paling bermasalah di sekolah muncul tiba-tiba dan mengaku sebagai suami kedua ibunya?

Dan ia sudah punya anak, _damn it_! Umur mereka hanya berbeda 2 tahun dan disaat ia masih berstatus sebagai siswa kelas satu, Naruto sudah menjadi seorang suami dan ayah!

Ini tidak adil!

'_Eh?_' Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. '_Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?_' batinnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dalam beberapa hari saja kebodohan Naruto sudah menular padanya.

Lagi-lagi mata Sasuke mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto, seakan ia sudah terprogram untuk itu. Menyaksikan si blonde itu bertengkar konyol ternyata lebih menghibur dari yang ia kira.

"Shit! # *$*##^%!" dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar kata-kata kotor yang diucapkan Naruto. Kemana Naruto-senpai yang penyayang, baik hati, dan lemah lembut yang ia tunjukkan saat bersama anaknya?

'_Naru-senpai, kau idiot_.' Batin Sasuke dengan muka datar. Apa yang Mikoto lihat dari preman seperti dia? Kaya tidak, tampan amit-amit. Belum lagi kelakuannya yang menyebalkan dengan anggota gengnya yang kasar itu.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari Naruto mendongak dan memperhatikannya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi pemuda blonde itu saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke melihat tingkah konyolnya dari tadi.

"Minggir!" bentak Naruto kasar, bergegas pergi dari jarak pandang Sasuke yang menyeringai melihat kekikukan Naruto, kemudian mendengus geli ketika pemuda itu dikepung oleh anak buahnya yang berebutan menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara Sasuke terkekeh kecil, Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya takjub. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berganti-ganti ekspresi dalam 5 menit saja. Dan ia semakin takjub ketika menyadari bahwa objek yang membuat perubahan menyeramkan di wajah Sasuke adalah kakak kelas mereka, Naruto-senpai.

Neji tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik.

.

.

.

"Naru-channn! Papa pulanggg!"

"PAPA!"

**Peluk**.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali membaca. Berakhir sudah waktu bersantainya.

"Coba lihat, Naru-chan… Daddy membelikan permen loli ini untukmu!" seru Naruto seraya memberikan beberapa tangkai permen lollipop besar dari tas sekolahnya. Mata Chibi Naru berbinar-binar senang dan mencium pipi Naruto.

"Hahaha! Kau benar-benar manis, Naru-chan. Kau sudah makan? Father membeli daging untuk makan malam."

"Nalu tunggu Otou-san pulang."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Diacak-acaknya rambut Chibi Naru dan mengecup dahinya.

"Hmph!" dengus Sasuke muak. Bertingkah seperti keluarga harmonis di rumah orang lain setelah Mikoto meninggal adalah tindakan paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia lihat. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dengan seenaknya ia menampakkan wajah buruknya dan memainkan peran 'ayah teladan' sementara di luar sana ia bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada kucing liar.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apa kau setuju kita membuat sukiyaki untuk makan malam?" tanya Naruto ramah, menunjukkan kantung berisi daging kepada Sasuke.

"Sasu-niichan suka daging sapi?" kali ini Naruto versi mini yang bertanya. Tangan mungilnya menarik ujung baju Sasuke dan ia mendongak, tersenyum.

"Uhuk!" refleks Sasuke memencet hidung mancungnya dan mengambil tisu terdekat. Dengan panik ia mengusap darah yang hampir mengalir ke bibirnya. "Daging, huh? Bo-boleh juga…"

Naruto diam-diam menyeringai. Jadi bahkan patung es gagal macam Sasuke tidak tahan dengan keimutan Naru-chan, hm? Perpaduan antara kelembutan Mikoto dan manisnya wajah Naruto memang tidak tertandingi.

Seandainya reputasi Naruto lebih baik tanpa luka baru setiap harinya di wajah, mungkin orang akan setuju kalau dia manis. Sedikit.

"Ne, ne…" Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Naru-chan. Bersihkan badanmu sebelum makan malam, oke?"

Chibi Naru mengangguk bersemangat. Malu-malu ia melirik Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada ujung baju Sasuke. "Umm… Nii-chan…"

Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali sifat stoicnya, Sasuke menyahut. "Hn."

"Kita mandi belsama, ya?"

BRAK!

Dagu Sasuke jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Apa?"

"Benar juga!" Naruto menyeringai iblis. "Kau bisa membantu menggosok punggung Naru-chan, Sasuke."

Sasuke men-death glare Naruto. Dia bisa mencium maksud terselubung dari Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah… Apa salahnya? Dia kan cuma **anak kecil** yang **tidak berdosa**, kan?"

'_Dia benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku_.' Batin Sasuke geram. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul dan menjambak Naruto, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena kekerasan tidak baik untuk dilihat anak kecil.

"Ya, ya… Sasu-niichan?" rayu Chibi Naru menguatkan genggaman tangannya. Malah sekarang ia berjinjit dan menunjukkan mata bulat biru besarnya yang inosen itu pada Sasuke.

"Ti—" menelan ludah. "—Dak"

"Kau pemuda berhati dingin, Sasuke. Teganya kau menolak permintaan **tanpa motif terselubung** dari **balita inosen** seperti itu. Ini tidak seperti kau seorang **pedofil**, kan?"

"Gah! Kau iblis bermuka dua!" seru Sasuke, menuding Naruto. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memandikannya?"

"Tapi Nalu maunya sama Cuke-niichan!"

Thump!

"Aku… mengerti." Sasuke menyambar selembar tisu. "Tunggu aku di kamar mandi, nanti aku menyusul."

Wajah Chibi Naru mencerah dengan mata biru yang bersinar terang. Pipinya yang gemuk merona merah dan gigi depannya yang menyerupai kelinci tampak ketika ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hum! Nalu tunggu ya, Nii-chan! Muach! Muach!" ucapnya senang seraya memberikan kiss bye mautnya, sukses membuat Sasuke megap-megap.

"Hati-hati, Sayang… Jangan berlari, lantainya li— Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk ketika ia merasakan lehernya tercekik oleh sebuah tangan alabaster. Dengan panik ia meronta-ronta dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mencekik, mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara hanya dengan sebelah tangan saja.

'_Ku-kuat sekali!_'

"Kau sampah masyarakat…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah berbahaya. "Apa yang kau ajarkan pada bocah sial itu, hah?! Menyerang orang dewasa dengan aksi seduktif seperti itu… APA KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPANNYA?!"

Bulir besar keringat mengalir dari pelipis Naruto. Cekikan Sasuke memang menyakitkan, tapi kata-katanya yang di luar karakter itu lebih menyakitkan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Ja-jadi… kau berpikir bahwa aksinya seduktif, huh? Tak kusangka…" ujar Naruto dengan nada miris, miris karena lehernya masih berada dalam bahaya dan miris karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sangat gampang dipermainkan.

Petir ilusi diikuti seekor naga meraung muncul dengan hebohnya di belakang Sasuke. Tangannya yang mencengkram leher Naruto bergetar, lalu terlepas seiring dengan tubuh Sasuke yang terhuyung limbung ke belakang.

'_A-apa yang baru saja kupikirkan…_'

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke yang tertidur lelap dengan hati-hati, khawatir jika Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang akan terbangun dengan sedikit sentuhan saja. Di sampingnya Chibi Naru juga tertidur dengan posisi kepala tergeletak di lengan Sasuke.

Anaknya yang imut itu bersikeras ingin tidur bersama Sasuke, sehingga walaupun ini sudah tengah malam, ia membangunkan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk mengantarnya ke kamar Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke yang ternyata masih terbangun mengamuk, mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menakuti Chibi Naru. Tapi sekali anak preman ya, anak preman. Entah kemana perginya rasa takut Chibi Naru terhadap Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Aku mempunyai kedua putra yang hebat…" bisik Naruto penuh kasih. Dia amat bersyukur atas anugerah yang diberikan padanya. Siapa yang menyangka terlepas dari semua kelakuan buruknya, ia masih diberi kebahagiaan?

Walaupun kebahagiaan itu akan berakhir setelah Sasuke mencapai usia dewasanya.

Naruto tidak keberatan walau tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya amat sakit. Sasuke juga anaknya, anak tirinya yang ia sayangi. Melihat wajah Sasuke seakan-akan ia melihat Mikoto. Cara mereka berjalan, menggerakkan tangan, bahkan reaksi mereka ketika gugup sama persis. Ia merasa seperti memiliki Mikoto lagi.

"Bolehkah aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat ibumu, Sasuke?"

Bisik Naruto sebelum menyelimuti tubuh kedua putranya dan mematikan sakelar lampu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

*bangun dari hibernasi* Err… hai?

A-ano… mungkin ada yg lupa ama fict ini, mengingat apdetnya yang… ugh *nggak sanggup ngomong*. Ja-jadi sebelumnya Rei minta map karena terlalu lama nangkring di goa, habis entah kenapa masa hibernasi Rei lebih lama dari biasanya… *senyum gugup*

Langsung aja ya, bales reviewnya.

Tsukihime Akari

Naruto gak kreatip, makanya dikasi nama sama. :3  
>Hmm… ini kayaknya SasuNaruSasu deh, nggak papa, kan? Naru yang kecil apa yg besar ya? *sing a song* *ditembak*<p>

Soal Itachi nanti diceritain. Tunggu aja ya. Sori lama apdet… dan makasih reviewnya. ^_^

Ariza

Ini kayaknya SasuNaruSasu, deh… *nggak yakin juga*. Tergantung Ariza-san aja maunya apa. ^_^

Ini udah apdet. Maaf kalo lama dan makasih reviewnya…

Kishu Mars

Ini udah apdet. Maaf ya, lama… -_-

Thanks reviewnya…

ukkychan

Itu juga manga favorit Rei. Walau pun manga lama tapi tetep bagusss… ,

Makasih reviewnya…

Vivinetaria

Ini dilanjutin kok… Dan soal masalah-masalah itu, ntar dijelasin sedikit demi sedikit.  
>Salam kenal juga, Vivi. *btw namanya kayak nama guru b. inggris Rei deh… -3-<p>

Zaky UzuMo

Ini udh diapdet. Makasih ya…

Rikyuu chan

Yosh, Ini udah dilanjutin! Salam kenal juga, ya? ^_^

Makasih reviewnya…

widi orihara

rei Cuma ngambil judul ama ide ceritanya aja, soalnya nggak tau mau kasih judul apa. Hehehe…

Iya, ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya, ya…

Nothing-Name

Ini udah apdet. Makasih reviewnya ya…

Earl Louisia vi Duivel

Iya dong, kalo bisa dapet yg muda ngapain sama yang tua? *ajaransesat.

Makasih reviewnya, ya…

Guest

Ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih ya…

Yu

Ok, ini udh lanjut. Makasih reviewnya…

Nitya-chan

Yosh, ini chap 2 nya! Makasih reviewnya…


	3. Chapter 3

Papa GoTo

Chapter 3: US

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXNaru

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sasuke),de-el-el.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Ditinggal mati ibu? 'Rasanya seperti ikut mati juga'. Harta warisan diperebutkan saudara licik? 'Hn. Enyahkan mereka'. Penampakan seorang kakak kelas berandalan yang blonde dan mengaku sebagai ayahmu? 'What the HECK!'

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dikenal oleh masyarakat sebagai salah satu dari generasi sempurna klan Uchiha. Pintar, tampan, dan kaya. Segala kelebihan yang diidam-idamkan orang lain berada dalam genggamannya, sehingga menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan pusat perhatian bukanlah hal baru baginya.

Sikap dinginnya yang sebenarnya menyebalkan, dianggap keren oleh anak perempuan sehingga ia harus terjebak dalam peran pangeran sejak hari pertama dia sekolah. Karena itulah ia selalu memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan wanita, duduk di bangku paling pojok dan lebih tertarik menatap keluar jendela daripada meladeni mereka yang setiap jam istirahat selalu menghampiri mejanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawa bekal lebih, jadi—"

"Tidak."

"Aku membuat telur dadar dan onigiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Kalian! Jangan memaksa Sasuke-kun untuk memakan makanan yang tidak disukainya!" suara salah satu teman sekelasnya yang berambut pink akhirnya membuat Sasuke melirik sedikit. "Sasuke-kun, aku membuat makanan kesukaanmu, dicoba ya?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya tertuju pada kotak hitam yang berada di tangan Sakura. Ada onigiri dengan saus tomat, tomat bakar keju, bistik pasta tomat, dan segala hal berbau tomat lainnya.

Kelihatannya memang enak, tapi—

"Maaf, Haruno, aku membawa bekalku sendiri."

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke meraba laci mejanya, mengeluarkan 2 kotak bekal bewarna hitam ukuran sedang dengan hiasan kipas khas Uchiha pada tutupnya.

"Si-siapa yang membuat bekal itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura curiga. Sepengetahuannya Sasuke tinggal berdua bersama ibunya, dan sejak Mikoto meninggal, seharusnya dia hidup sendiri, kan?

Iya kan?

Sasuke tidak menjawab, oniksnya menatap kotak bekalnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Seseorang membuatkannya untukku." Jawabnya singkat. Dia membuka salah satu kotak dan menaikkan kedua alisnya takjub saat melihat berbagai potongan buah-buahan kesukaannya disana.

Lalu dia membuka kotak yang lainnya dan nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri melihat apa yang dibuatkan Naruto untuknya.

Ada nasi kepal berbentuk kucing dengan mata dari wortel, hidung dari seledri, dan kumis yang terbuat dari rumput laut. Kemudian ada sosis berbentuk gurita yang tengah memeluk sebuah tomat berbentuk bintang. Lalu telur gulung berbentuk hati dengan tomat cherry di tengahnya, sepotong daging yakiniku berukuran imut, dan tumpukan sayuran yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai bunga mawar.

_With Love, For Suke-chan_.

Tubuh Sasuke membatu. Tulisan tegak bersambung yang dibuat dengan saus tomat di bekalnya membuat seluruh warna menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…" suara Sakura yang terdengar amat syok memaksa Sasuke memasang wajah stoicnya walau hatinya sudah hancur lebur.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar…"

Sasuke yang dalam hati komat-kamit mengutuk Naruto jadi batu menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi siapapun dapat melihat semua bulu di lengan dan tengkuk Sasuke berdiri tegak.

"A—"

"APAA?!"

Teriakan kaget bergema di ruang kelas yang biasanya hening itu. Seluruh mata memandang tak percaya pada sang objek yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si pendiam Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bekal yang manis sekali," Komentar Kiba melongok penuh minat bento Sasuke. "Tipe romantis, hm?" Tambahnya menunjuk tulisan nista Naruto seraya menyeringai jahil.

Sasuke semakin merinding.

"Kalian salah paham," ucapnya berusaha kembali pada gayanya yang dingin. "Dia membuatkan bekal dan memaksaku untuk membawanya, itu saja."

Uh-oh, penjelasan yang sangat ambigu.

"Dia?" ulang Kiba penasaran. Siapa dia? Dia yang berani-beraninya memberi pemuda keren nan macho seperti Sasuke bekal Teletubbies seperti itu?

"Dia." Tegas Sasuke dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dia masih harus mencari Naruto dan menenggelamkannya di kolam sebelah. Kalau perlu memberi beberapa cakaran di wajahnya supaya jera.

"Dia siapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi penasaran. Di sampingnya Neji memandang penuh selidik, mengamati setiap perubahan di wajah Sasuke.

'_Dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si idiot pirang itu!' _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Hancur sudah image-nya sebagai orang paling cool di KIHS. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak membawa bekal dan saat ia memutuskan untuk menghargai upaya Naruto sedikit, ini yang dia dapat?

With Love for Suke-chan?

'_MAU MATI?!_' jeritnya emosi, dan tentu saja tetap dalam hati. Dengan pelipis berkedut dia berusaha keras untuk tetap mengontrol dirinya. Dia terlalu ceroboh tadi pagi, sibuk menyingkirkan Chibi Naru yang bergelantungan di lengannya saat sarapan hingga tidak menyadari Naruto sudah menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke nyaris meremukkan tutup bekal yang masih ada di tangannya. Bayangan Naruto yang mengenakan apron kuning pucat dan spatula tadi pagi malah seperti memercikkan minyak dalam api.

"Sasuke, wajahmu menyeramkan."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap mata Neji yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Disana terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan otot wajah luar biasa kaku dengan hidung dan dahi berkerut aneh.

"Tunggu hukuman dariku—" desis Sasuke tanpa sadar, kesal setengah mati. "Naru—"

"Naru?" ulang beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya antusias. Oh, apakah si gadis bertulang besi bermental baja yang berani mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bernama Naru—apa?

Mendadak Sasuke tersadar. Sial, dia nyaris mengungkapkan nama manusia laknat yang membuatkan bekal ala LalaLand ini untuknya. Dan kalau mereka sampai tahu…

"Naru—" jeda sejenak. "—ko."

"Hah? Narukoi? Kau memanggilnya Narukoi?" ulang Kiba heboh. Suara gumaman dan bisikan mulai terdengar.

Sasuke cengo. "Apa mak—"

"Benar! Aku juga merasa Sasuke-kun menyebut Narukoi!" seru Ino histeris. "Demi apa, Sasuke-kun—Naru-_koi_?!" jeritnya seperti orang gila. Putus sudah harapannya menggaet Sasuke jika sang target sudah kepincut sama yang lain.

"Kalian salah pa—"

"Tapi," sekarang Neji ikut bergabung memanas-manasi suasana. "Aku sangat penasaran dengan hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke pada—" menjentikkan jarinya. "—si Narukoi ini. Tidak mungkin 'hukuman' seperti yang saat ini kupikirkan, hm?" Neji mengisyaratkan tanda petik dengan jari dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'hukuman'. Tak lupa seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Uh-oh." Beberapa gadis menutup mulut mereka dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan yang laki-laki menyeringai mesum.

"Yeah, _oh_." Timpal Sasuke, menyerah. Ia merasa apapun yang akan ia katakan tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir situasi ini ada untungnya juga. Para gadis itu tidak akan mengejar-ngejarnya lagi karena mereka menganggap dia sudah ada yang punya, dan otomatis hidupnya akan jauh lebih damai.

"Narukoi, huh?" dapat didengarnya Neji bergumam sembari berlalu. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya dia dapat melihat senyum aneh di bibir pemuda Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

Berita mengenai status _unavailable_ Sasuke menyebar cepat di KIHS. Dalam beberapa jam saja kabar tersebut menjadi topik ter-hot yang dibicarakan setiap orang. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sasuke akhirnya membuka hatinya pada seseorang. Tentu saja, nyaris mustahil dia yang dikenal sebagai siswa pendiam dan suka duduk di sudut bahkan gorong-gorong bisa mempunyai pacar.

Tapi yang menjadi misteri terbesar adalah, orang macam apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke sedemikian alaynya hingga memanggil namanya dengan sebutan _koi_.

Sungguh, sebelum kuda bertelur buaya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, dia bukan siswi disini." Sahut Sasuke ketus. Oniksnya menatap tajam Shion, anggota klub koran yang diutus untuk mewawancarai Sasuke. Bukan karena dia hebat, melainkan karena dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahan dengan deathglare keluarga Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya? Bibit, bebet, bobotnya? Hal yang kau sukai darinya? Oh ayolah, Uchiha, jawab saja dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi!" desak Shion. Dari tadi pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan 'hn', 'hn', dan 'hn'.

"Hn."

"ARGGH! SIALAN KAU UCHIHA!" umpat Shion kesal. "Kalau kau tidak menjawab juga, akan kubuat di artikel utama kalau Narukoi-mu ini adalah seorang janda, kerja sambilan di klub malam, dan bekas korban KDRT!" ancam gadis itu serius. Tangannya sudah mengenggam pena dan matanya menyorot penuh kemenangan.

"Silakan saja."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Silakan saja. Memang tugas kalian untuk mengatakan kebenaran pada publik, kan?"

Shion mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Ini orang sudah gila atau memang terlalu cuek?

"Ma-maksudmu…"

"Benar," ucap Sasuke sembari bersedekap, menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum dingin. "Dia adalah seorang janda beranak satu, anaknya nyaris berusia 3 tahun. Dia memiliki luka bekas KDRT yang dilakukan mantannya. Sekarang dia bekerja paruh waktu di klub malam, terkadang menjadi bartender atau tukang pukul. Dan—"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyeringai.

"—dia _professional_."

Pulpen Shion jatuh ke lantai. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"KAU BERCANDA?" teriaknya dengan urat tertarik. "Bilang saja kau mau membual, Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak membual," sahut Sasuke sok polos. "Jangan tertipu dengan nama imutnya. Nama Narukoi tapi pekerjaannya tukang pukul. Dan dia benar-benar _janda_." Tambah Sasuke dengan muka serius. Memang benar kan? Naruto itu duda beranak satu, selalu memiliki luka bekas kekerasan mantan (musuh)nya. Dan dia benar-benar tukang pukul. Dia berandalan, ingat?

_See_? Dia berkata jujur. Kecuali di bagian klub malam itu. Tapi siapa tahu di masa depan dia akan bekerja disana, kan?

"Pan-pantas saja kau selalu menolak pernyataan gadis-gadis sekolah kita…" gumam Shion horror, melangkah mundur pelan-pelan. "Ternyata kau—"

"Yeah," sahut Sasuke, mengamati kuku jarinya penuh minat. "Aku tertarik pada yang lebih tua. Lebih berpengalaman, kau tahu. Dibandingkan dengan dia, gadis-gadis itu—" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. "— seperti anak kecil bagiku."

Dan Shion pun berlari secepat kilat. "Huwaa! Uchiha, kau menyeramkan!"

.

.

.

Terkadang, di dunia ini terdapat beberapa daerah yang tidak bisa dijangkau dengan mudah. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang membutuhkan taruhan nyawa agar bisa menapakkan kaki sekejap saja..

Mungkin skala dunia terlalu luas. Di KIHS, terdapat sebuah area dimana segala akses dibatasi dari dalam. Informasi dari dalam ke luar dan sebaliknya amat dijaga ketat. Istilah kerennya, _self-embargo_.

Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa memasuki area terlarang tersebut. Zona dimana para guru bahkan enggan menapakkan kaki disana, dan kepala sekolah sudah mengangkat tangan.

Kelas 3-D.

Jika kelas lain dihuni oleh kurang lebih 20 orang, kelas ini hanya dihuni oleh 10 orang saja. Kelas yang terletak di gedung paling belakang, di lantai paling atas, di lorong paling panjang, dan di sudut lantai paling sudut.

Hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa dikirim ke kelas ini. Haruslah memiliki reputasi yang sangat buruk, berpengalaman minimal 2 tahun di dunia tawuran, dan pernah direhabilitasi di Yayasan Sosial Konoha yang bisa mendapat satu kursi panas disana.

Dan terkumpullah 10 orang dengan keahlian masing-masing di bidangnya. Ada perakit bom, pengendali boneka, seniman origami, dan berbagai macam keahlian lain yang berguna di dunia persilatan.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka, Kiseki no Sedai—

"Akatsuki."

Deidara men-deathglare Sasori.

"Kiseki no—"

"Akatsuki."

"Jangan menginterupsiku, un." Tegurnya tak suka. Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Kita Akatsuki, bukan Kiseki no Sedai." Sasori menggerakkan lengan bonekanya. "Kita ber-sepuluh, bukan berenam." Menggambarkan angka 10 di udara. "Kita preman, bukan pemain bas—"

"Oke, oke! Aku kan cuma bercanda, un. Kau saja yang terlalu serius." Gerutu pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Disebelahnya Konan hanya merengut sembari memainkan origaminya, bosan setengah mati. Beginilah suasana kelas jika Kakashi-sensei tidak ada, mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya guru yang tahan menghadapi mereka.

Sementara yang lain sibuk mengatasi kebosanan dengan cara mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling depanmalah terpekur kaku menatap layar handphonenya yang menyala.

"Serius?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, sukses merebut perhatian yang lain. Pemuda pirang itu tampak terkejut menatap handphonenya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Deidara antusias, berharap ada kelompok dari perfektur bawahan yang memberontak pada Akatsuki sehingga mereka mempunyai alasan untuk tawuran.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ekspresi terkejutnya perlahan berubah, senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ehe…"

Sasori sukses menjatuhkan lengan bonekanya. Origami Konan melayang entah kemana. Hidan dan Kakuzu serempak melirik satu sama lain.

Naruto—saat ini mengeluarkan feromon yang sangat berbahaya.

Benar-benar berbahaya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, teman-teman. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucapnya dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat seduktif di telinga mereka. Dan gerakan bibirnya itu—kenapa bergerak lambat sekali bagai adegan _slow motion_ film jika menjurus ke _scene_ khusus 17 tahun keatas?

'_Ah, dia bangkit dari kursi_.' Batin mereka, tanpa sadar mengamati ayunan lengan Naruto yang berjalan dengan watadosnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau benar-benar bersekolah disini?"

Naruto seketika berhenti ketika seseorang mendadak muncul di pintu kelasnya.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum sembari melambai-lambaikan handphone-nya di depan wajah Naruto. "Awalnya aku ingin menunggumu di kafe seperti yang kutulis di sms barusan, tapi sepertinya aku lebih tertarik menemuimu disini."

Senyum Naruto mengembang lagi, kali ini jauh lebih lebar dan feromonnya jauh lebih dahsyat dibanding sebelumnya. Terasa lebih membahana. Kentara sekali kalau dia merasa sangat senang.

"Ehehehe…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya agak canggung, menuai rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Hidan langsung mencengkram dadanya seperti orang terkena serangan jantung. Konan segera melebarkan jendela, mencari udara segar. Kakuzu—untuk pertama kalinya—melipat-lipat uangnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengipas wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas. Sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara memilih untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Naruto.

Sosok itu mendengus geli melihat reaksi yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Naru-chi."

Naru-chi?

'_Najis_.' Batin mereka kompak, mengibarkan bendera permusuhan pada pemuda tampan itu. Sok akrab, tinggal menghitung detik saja sebelum pria alay itu dijambak Naruto dan dilemparkan dari lantai 4.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Balas Naruto tanpa melepas senyumnya.

'_Kenapa kau malah cengengesan seperti itu, Idiot?!_'

"Hei, Sasori-danna…" bisik Deidara. "Siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa Naruto tidak mengamuk saat dipanggil begitu?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu, sama takjubnya. "Tidak tahu, tapi aku tertarik untuk mengetahuinya."

Sosok misterius itu tersenyum miring mendengar bisikan Sasori dan Deidara. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala Naruto, lalu tergelak melihat pandangan membunuh anggota Akatsuki.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai teman-teman yang posesif, huh, Naru-chi?" ujarnya geli. "Maaf aku telat memperkenalkan diriku. Kenalkan—"

Pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka itu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu si pemuda pirang.

"—aku mantannya Naru-chi."

.

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Tangannya nyaris meremukkan handphone touch screen mahal yang berkedip-kedip menyebalkan.

'Tolong jemput Naru-chan di TK ya, Sasuke. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Dia berada di kelas paling ujung, tanya saja pada guru yang bernama Iruka-sensei, ok?'

Bukan, bukan sms itu yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Walaupun ogah, tapi dia tidak terlalu keberatan menjemput balita kecil itu.

'P.S: Jangan kau apa-apakan putraku ya.'

Kalau tidak mengingat betapa sayangnya dia pada handphone-nya, sudah dari tadi dia membanting benda tipis itu ke jalan.

'Apa maksudmu, Dobe-senpai? Kau berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu, begitu?' balas Sasuke dengan kecepatan super. Dan tidak butuh lama sampai balasan dari Naruto ia terima.

'Aku hanya khawatir pada hormon remajamu, Sasuke.'

Dahi Sasuke berkedut murka. 7 kata cukup untuk membuat kesabarannya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Maaf, kau mau menjemput salah satu murid kami?"

Pikiran Sasuke tentang merontokkan bulu Naruto dengan setrika langsung buyar saat dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai ke TK Konoha. Berdehem, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput bocah pirang itu." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan memanaskan setrikanya.

Hm, siapa sangka kalau Sasuke ternyata bermental _yandere_?

"Bocah pirang?" ulang pria yang disinyalir seorang guru disana, bingung. "Oh, kau yang bernama Sasuke? Yang menjemput Naru-chan hari ini?"

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk malas. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti sensei yang memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya itu menuju kelas paling ujung.

"Aku menerima telepon dari Naruto, dia bilang kalau seorang pemuda tanggung berwajah jutek akan menjemput Naru-chan." Katanya seraya tertawa renyah, tak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya Sasuke nyaris meninju dinding.

"Naru-chan, jemputanmu sudah da—"

"NII-CHAN!"

Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang ketika Naru-chan melompat dan menubruknya sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan suara gaduh di koridor. "NII-CHAN YANG JEMPUT NALU? NII-CHAN PULANG SAMA NALU? NII-CHAN NANTI MANDI LAGI SAMA NA—"

Pemuda raven itu langsung membekap mulut Naru-chan. Matanya mendelik seolah mengatakan _lanjutkan-dan-kau-akan-kujual-ke-pasar-gelap_.

Yang dibalas Naru-chan dengan mata biru besar yang bersinar terang, dan seakan mengatakan _Naru-yakin-Niichan-tidak-akan-melakukan-hal-kejam- yang-tidak-berperikemanusiaan-seperti-itu_.

Dihadapkan dengan tatapan penuh harap oleh balita super imut seperti itu tak ayal membuat Sasuke refleks meraba saku celananya.

Wajah Sasuke memucat.

'_Sial, tisuku ketinggalan_.'

"Hahaha… Naru-chan memiliki kakak-kakak yang baik, ya?" komentar Iruka yang merasa terhibur dengan hidung Sasuke yang berkerut aneh seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Um! Meleka sangat sayang sama Nalu, Sensei." Naru-chan mengangguk mengiyakan.

'_Mereka_?' untuk sejenak Sasuke menahan gejolak di hidungnya dan menatap Naru-chan dengan pandangan curiga.

Jangan bilang kalau…

"Tapi Nalu-chan lebih sayang yang mana? Sasuke-nii atau Naruto-nii?"

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Naruto terdiam di depan pintu. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di dinding, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dengan mata yang menyorot dingin.

"Kutanya, dari mana saja kau?" ulang Sasuke, merendahkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah situasi yang amat serius.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku ada pertemuan dengan seseorang."

Mata Sasuke menggelap. "Oh? Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau pulang selarut ini karena bertemu dengan seseorang, _Naruto-nii_?"

Tubuh Naruto tersentak. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke dingin, menghampiri Naruto dan mengenggam dagunya, memaksa wajah penuh luka itu menatap matanya. "Apa aku perlu mengatakan pada Naru-chan bahwa kakaknya ini sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tidak pernah dia melihat wajah Sasuke seperti ini, dingin namun penuh dengan emosi. Tenang namun murka.

"Dimana Naru-chan?" tanya Naruto berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke, masih menolak membuka matanya.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot membangunkannya untuk orang sepertimu?" desis Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Dia menguatkan cengkramannya di dagu si pemuda pirang, membuat erangan sakit lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau yang bahkan tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak, untuk apa aku membiarkanmu menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari memberi gigitan kuat di leher Naruto. Sang pemuda pirang mendesis ketika rasa nyeri menyerang bagian leher kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku…" menarik napas tajam. "Selalu mengakuinya sebagai anakku."

Sasuke menggeram. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat ia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah kakaknya, hah?!" seru Sasuke murka. Dia bisa merasakan amarah dan kebencian memenuhi dadanya, memompa seluruh darah ke kepalanya hingga ia merasa bahwa dia bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada getir. Perlahan dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke, mendongak dan mendapati tubuhnya bergetar ketika menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak perlu tahu?" suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kau mendobrak masuk dalam kehidupanku dan sekarang kau bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu tahu?"

Naruto diam, kembali menolak untuk menatap Sasuke dan itu membuat emosi si pemuda raven memuncak.

"Cih," Sasuke meludah ke lantai, memandang jijik Naruto. "Tak kusangka ibuku sudi menikah dengan orang rendah sepertimu."

Naruto menatap nyalang Sasuke. Mata biru yang biasanya menyorot indah itu kini berkilat-kilat. "Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke."

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan bibir yang sama ketika kau menyuruh darah dagingmu sendiri untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah di hadapan orang lain, Pecundang."

BUGH!

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, SIALAN!" raung Naruto emosi. "ORANG EGOIS SEPERTIMU—TAHU APA KAU TENTANG MASALAH KAMI?!"

Sasuke bangkit seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Naruto. "Huh? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kau bilang?" tanyanya dingin diiringi suara tawa yang terdengar getir. "Jangan bercanda kau."

PLAK!

"AKULAH YANG PALING TAHU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA TIDAK DIAKUI AYAH SENDIRI!" teriak Sasuke. Matanya terasa panas. Tekanan di dada dan kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia ingin berteriak lebih dari ini, dia ingin menampar Naruto lebih keras dari yang tadi. Dia ingin menumpahkan segala rasa sakit hatinya pada seseorang yang berlaku sama seperti Fugaku. Dia ingin Naruto tahu apa yang ia pendam selama ini…

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG LEBIH TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA KETIKA ORANG LAIN MENGIRA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI AYAH, HAH?! SIAPA YANG PALING MENGERTI TENTANG SEMUA ITU? AKU!"

Kaki Naruto melemas, tubuhnya perlahan jatuh terduduk. Tidak pernah dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini . Sasuke yang menggigitnya, Sasuke yang menamparnya, dan Sasuke yang kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri…

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Sasuke?" akhirnya Naruto membuka mulut. Suaranya bergetar menahan sesak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika orang lain tahu bahwa Naru-chan adalah anakku?"

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, membuat air mata mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan jika mereka bertanya siapa ibunya?"

Pemuda pirang itu mulai terisak. Bahunya terguncang ketika ia berusaha untuk bicara lagi. "Usiaku bukanlah usia yang normal untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Mereka pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan bertanya padaku, siapa istriku dan siapa ibu dari bayiku."

Tangisnya terdengar semakin kuat ketika ia merasakan Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jika mereka tahu bahwa ibunya adalah Mikoto," Naruto menarik napas tajam. "Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang dia? Apa pendapat mereka tentang dia yang menikah dengan aku yang lebih cocok menjadi anaknya?"

Naruto menarik bagian dada kemeja Sasuke, menatap wajah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Mikoto dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"Apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang Mikoto jika mereka tahu bahwa dia bersama dengan orang _sepertiku_, Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Kedua tangannya menggantung lemas, tak bergerak. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat Naruto menangis. Dan rasanya semakin menyakitkan karena kenyataannya dialah yang membuat Naruto merintih seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau mereka berpikir buruk tentang Mikoto!"

Mungkin…

"Aku tidak mau Naru-chan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain!"

Naruto benar.

"Aku tidak mau kau juga terkena imbasnya!"

Dia memang—

"Aku tidak mau kalian menderita gara-gara aku, Sasuke!"

— tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di bahu Naruto, merasakan guncangan dan isakan yang terdengar jelas.

Ia ingin memeluk Naruto seperti Naruto menenangkannya di hari kematian ibunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tangannya terlalu dingin, terlalu lemah untuk memberikan rasa aman pada pemuda itu.

"Naruto…" bisiknya pelan. Di malam yang gelap ini dia baru saja melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Dia bukan hanya seorang pemuda bodoh yang hobi berkelahi, yang bisa tertawa di segala situasi. Naruto yang dia lihat sekarang adalah sisinya yang rapuh, sisi yang menanggung beban selama bertahun-tahun sejak dia masuk dalam kehidupan Mikoto.

Mereka berdua sama.

Mereka berdua terpuruk karena kematian orang yang sama.

Dan Sasuke baru menyadari alasan mengapa ia begitu marah saat mengetahui Naruto meminta Naru-chan merahasiakan hubungan keluarga mereka. Bukan hanya karena ia merasa dikhianati, bukan hanya karena hal itu merobek luka lamanya.

Tapi lebih karena…

Dia tidak ingin Naruto juga tidak mengakuinya.

"Aku ingin kalian mencintaiku, itu saja."

Seulas senyum hambar terpatri di bibir Sasuke. Perlahan, dia berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

Dan tangis Naruto jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Uwoh, mellow banget… mellow, mellow… Hasil ketikan author galau, gini deh jadinya. -_- Maklum kalau rada 'ancur dan feelnya gak dapet. Ngetik pas lagi puasa, laper bikin otak gak jalan, hahaha…

Oh ya, maaf kali ini Rei nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu per satu. Tapi Rei akan menjawab pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul, jadi kejawab sekaligus. Gak papa, kan? Ntar di chap depan Rei bales deh atu-atu. *diinjek gajah.

*Ini Sasu x Naru dewasa atau Sasu x NaruChibi?

Hehehe… kasi tau gak ya? *ditusuk. Kalau masalah pairing sih ntar jelasnya di beberapa chap yang akan datang. Untuk sementara maen tebak-tebakan aja dulu, Naruto vs ChibiNaru.

*Ceritain tentang masa lalu Mikoto dan Naruto?

Nah, kalo ini pasti diceritain, tapi nggak sekarang. Kalo sekarang nanti alurnya kecepatan. Ditunggu aja, ok?

*Sai?

Muahaha… *tawa laknat. Rei paling hobi buat nih chara jadi sosok misterius. Entah kenapa, Rei juga gak tahu. Yang pasti dia bakal banyak muncul di sejak chapter depan.

Ok, kira-kira itu aja deh. So? Mind to review? 3


	4. Chapter 4

Papa GoTo

Chapter 4: NEW

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXNaru

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sasuke),de-el-el.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Hidup Sasuke yang tenang berubah 180 derajat setelah kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya. Dan ketika Sasuke yakin hidupnya tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk, mendadak seorang berandalan pirang muncul dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya! /Aku benar-benar telah menikah dengan Mikoto, kok/ Siapa anak itu, Dobe?/ Sasuke-niichan?/ What the HECK!

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Canggung.

"Sasuke, kau mau sarapan apa hari ini?"

"Sereal."

"Oh, oke."

"…"

Hening.

"Pakai susu atau tidak?"

"…"

"…"  
>"Sasu—"<p>

"Pakai susu—" Sasuke membalik korannya. "—yang banyak."

"Err, oke."

"…"

Benar-benar canggung.

Naruto nyaris melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai saking tidak tahannya dengan situasi yang serba salah seperti ini. Dengan air mata berlinang ia menggigit ujung apronnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal.

"I-ini serealnya. Mau minum teh atau—"

"Air putih."

Naruto cepat-cepat menyodorkan segelas air putih beserta semangkuk sereal dengan susu kepada Sasuke.

Hening lagi.

"Err…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat Sasuke melirik sedikit. "Aku akan membangunkan Naru-chan. Hari ini dia piket di TK dan… yah, kau tahu, membangunkannya sedikit lebih awal…"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Dengan tenang dia menyantap serealnya, sesekali mengaduk dan menuang lebih banyak susu.

'_Sial! Sial! Siaallll!_' teriak Naruto dalam hati, telapak tangannya mengepal menahan nafsu untuk memukul kepala Sasuke. '_Berhenti bersikap sok keren dan cepat enyahkan bokongmu dari sini, kuso gaki! Kau membuat suasana tidak enak, tahu!_' jeritnya frustasi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," gumam Sasuke diantara kunyahannya. "Dan aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menghabiskan sarapanku."

Lalu Sasuke makan dengan sangat lambat. Mengaduk-aduk nggak penting, membolak-balik koran yang sebenarnya sudah habis ia baca, dan mengunyah serealnya bak mengunyah batu.

'_Dia sengaja! Dia sengaja!_' batin pemuda pirang itu geram. Sasuke selalu sarapan dengan cepat, dan kelambatan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini jelas sangat mencurigakan.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Naru-chan…" bisik Naruto nyaris tak terdengar, berniat kabur secepatnya sebelum suasana kikuk yang mencekam ini membunuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik ketika ia merasa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Naruto langsung di matanya. "Pelan-pelan membangunkan bocah itu," Si raven merendahkan suaranya. "Dia pasti terlalu lelah semalam."

Naruto mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. Matanya menatap syok Sasuke yang kini memasang pose berpikir.

"Mungkin aku terlalu kasar, hm…"

Pikiran Naruto mulai melayang kemana-mana. Benar juga, semalam dia pulang terlalu larut dan Naru-chan hanya berdua dengan Sasuke…

"Jangan bilang…" Pemuda pirang itu melangkah mundur. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Apa? Wajar saja, permainan kami cukup seru. Kau tidak berharap aku akan menahan diri, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan watadosnya, menampilkan wajah polos seakan _mengatakan apa-yang-salah-dengan-semua-itu?_

Naruto mendelik horror. Selama ini mengata-ngatai pemuda reven itu hanya sebatas candaan saja. tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau…

"Naru-chan!" jerit Naruto histeris seraya berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar anaknya. "Naru-chaaannn!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan geli. _Oh, well_… biarlah dia kehilangan sedikit imej kerennya. Dia hanya berharap situasi tidak se-kikuk tadi. Memang benar kejadian semalam mengubah banyak hal, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan bereaksi se-ekstrim itu. Mata biru yang melirik ke segala arah dan bibir yang bergetar saat ia mencoba berbicara adalah reaksi yang tidak pernah ia sangka ada pada berandalan macam Naruto.

'_**Aku hanya ingin kalian mencintaiku, itu saja**_.'

Pemuda itu sadar betul bahwa pandangannya terhadap Naruto telah sedikit banyak berubah. Walaupun di matanya Naruto tetaplah orang bermasalah, setidaknya kini ia menganggap Naruto lebih dari seseorang yang hobi berkelahi dan suka mengumpat sana-sini.

Dia jauh melebihi ekspektasi Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Masih dapat didengarnya jeritan panik Naruto yang berusaha membangunkan anaknya di seberang sana. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Sasuke mencuri pandang pada pigura sang ibu yang tergantung di ruang keluarga.

'_Aku menunggu kejutan lain darinya, Ibu_.'

.

.

.

Mood anggota Akatsuki sangat buruk hari ini.

"Pfftt—"

Benar-benar buruk.

"Ini bukan hal yang lucu!" Naruto menggebrak meja. "Dia membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan berteriak sepanjang pagi hanya karena dia bermain gundu dengan Naru-chan semalaman?! Apa dia mau mati?!" raungnya emosi. Tangannya mengibas murka ke segala arah, mencabik tirai jendela dan membalik mejanya.

"Khh—" sang lawan bicara menahan tawanya. "Menurutku itu kau yang berpikiran mesum. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir kalau dia akan menyerang balita, kan?"

"Hah!" dengus Naruto dengan muka masam. "Jangan menilai orang dari tampangnya saja. Lihat saja kau, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau orang dengan reputasi sepertimu bisa berurusan denganku." Imbuhnya dengan tatapan menuduh, membuat si lawan bicara meringis gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Dia datang lagi, un." Bisik Deidara pada Sasori. Si pemilik surai merah mengangguk, ekor matanya melirik gerombolan Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, Pein, Kisame, dan Konan yang sibuk men-deathglare si tamu.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Kalian bersiaplah…" Kakuzu menatap satu per satu anggotanya. "Geng Ibaraki merusuh, mereka menantang kita di bukit belakang sekarang juga." Lanjutnya cepat. Yang lain serempak menegapkan punggung mereka.

"Ibaraki?" ulang Konan. "Bukankah mereka termasuk dalam wilayah Kanto? Dan bukannya mereka sudah dikalahkan Naruto?"

Kakuzu mendengus tak sabar. "Naruto memang mengalahkan geng dari Kanto, tapi tidak semua prefektur wilayah Kanto bergabung dalam perkelahian itu. Hanya Chiba, Tochigi, dan Gunma yang terlibat, jadi—"

"—Kanagawa, Ibaraki, dan Saitama adalah prefektur yang tersisa."

Semuanya menatap pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Naruto beruntung yang menyerangnya kemarin adalah tiga prefektur dengan jumlah anggota geng paling sedikit. Dan lagi mereka tipe yang hanya mengerahkan anggota inti saja. Kalau dijumlahkan kira-kira Naruto melawan minimal 80 orang sendirian."

Anggota Akatsuki menahan napas.

Pein membuka suara. "Bagaimana kau bisa ta—"

"Dan sekarang, Ibaraki…" pemuda itu menyela, melambai-lambaikan telunjuknya di hadapan Pein.

"Ibaraki memiliki sepuluh distrik, dimana distrik Tsukuba memiliki geng besar yang membawahi seluruh geng lain di Ibaraki. Jika kita perkirakan minimal ada 30 anggota saja yang mereka kerahkan dari setiap distrik…"

"Kami harus melawan 300 orang." Sambung Konan horror. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ngeri. Apa ini tawuran besar-besaran?

"Yeah, tidak tahukah kalian bahwa Prefektur Ibaraki adalah prefektur dengan jumlah geng terbanyak setelah Saitama dan Tokyo?" tanya nya sembari terkekeh pelan. "300 jumlah yang sedikit, dan jika mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan geng lain…"

Akatsuki menelan ludah. Ini akan menjadi tawuran paling akbar selama beberapa dekade terakhir.

Naruto lah yang pertama kali tersadar dari kondisi syoknya. Dengan sigap dia bangkit dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas diikuti oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit," ucapnya tanpa menghentikan langkah. "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali."

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Pein, panggil geng Chiba dan suruh mereka mengumpulkan seluruh anggota mereka. Inti ataupun tidak, kumpulkan semuanya. Sasori, kau yang menangani Gunma. Mereka mahir menggunakan pemukul bisbol, jadi Konan dan Deidara, kalian kumpulkan tongkat atau pemukul bisbol sebanyak-banyaknya. Hidan dan Zetsu, kuserahkan Tochigi pada kalian."

"_Ha'i_."

"Kisame dan Tobi, kalian cek tempat. Pilih area yang paling menguntungkan kita di bukit belakang. Sementara kau, Kakuzu, kalkulasikan seluruh anggota kita beserta perbandingan jumlah dengan Ibaraki."

"Oke!"

Dan mereka pun berpencar. Setengah jam adalah waktu yang tersisa, jadi siap tidak siap, mereka harus menghadapi Ibaraki atau mereka akan membuat kekacauan di Konoha.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, nyaris berlari. Dia harus cepat. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan pertengkaran ini dan pulang ke rumah sebelum malam.

Dia sudah berjanji pada Naru-chan untuk memasak udon malam ini.

Dengan agak terburu-buru Naruto merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

'_**Maaf, tapi apa bisa kau menjemput Naru-chan sekali lagi?**_'

.

.

.

Chibi Naru mungkin masih berusia 2,5 tahun, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya dalam mengobrak-abrik perasaan Sasuke.

Mencabik, mengoyak hati polos nan suci seorang pemuda tanggung yang tengah berjuang mati-matian menahan nafsu membunuh dengan lalimnya.

"Nii-chan…"

Sasuke memfokuskan diri pada layar televisi. Fokus, Uchiha! Konsentrasi!

"Ne, Nii-chan…"

Pemuda itu menarik napas tajam, menenangkan jiwa murninya yang kini dilanda cobaan.

"Su… ke… nii… chan…"

Oh, betapa suara imut itu bagai lantunan ayat-ayat cinta dari nirwana.

'_Hold on, Sasuke_.' batin pemuda itu berkali-kali. '_Jangan kehilangan imej kerenmu sekali lagi gara-gara dia_.'

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, Chibi Naru menatap Sasuke yang sedang menonton tivi dengan pipi menggembung. Niatnya sih, dia ingin bermain gundu lagi dengan Sasuke seperti tadi malam. Tapi kalau dipanggil saja tidak dipedulikan apalagi kalau diajak main, kan?

Dengan sedih Chibi Naru menatap sebuah gundu di tangannya. Sasuke memberikan ini padanya kemarin malam, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah gundu pusaka keluarga Uchiha yang hanya diberikan pada generasi terpilih. Tidak terkatakan betapa senangnya Chibi Naru saat itu, menganggap bahwa dia benar-benar orang pilihan.

"Nii-chan… hiks."

Chibi Naru memasukkan gundu berukuran sedang ke dalam mulutnya, berniat menyimpannya disana mengingat celananya tidak bersaku. Lalu dengan putus asa dia merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakan dari arah sampingnya memasang posisi siaga, siap ngacir kalau perlu.

"Nghhh… Onhii-chhann…"

KYAAA!

Apa itu? Apa itu? Apa itu?!

"Hiks, hiks…" Oh, tidak—Chibi Naru merangkak semakin cepat dan Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya barang seinci pun.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Jangan lihat, jangan lihat…

Tarikan halus pada celana Sasuke membuat pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Lalu beban yang ia rasakan di pahanya ini—

"Ummhh, 'Sukeh nhii-chan?"

SNAP!

Itu… suara syaraf Sasuke yang terputus.

Kalaupun Sasuke bisa memilih kapan kematiannya, dia akan memilih untuk mati saat ini juga.

Chibi Naru, dengan polosnya meletakkan dagunya di paha Sasuke dan mendongak menatap pemuda malang itu dengan mata biru besarnya yang berair. Kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi merangkak, sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam celana Sasuke. Lalu pipinya yang halus, putih, dan merona itu tampak sangat bulat dengan bibir yang mehgerucut imut—

"_Gaki_…" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara antara tercekik dan meraung. Chibi Naru yang mengira Sasuke akhirnya mau bermain bersama menegakkan tubuhnya, berlutut di pangkuan Sasuke dan menatap oniks indah itu dalam-dalam.

"Nhii-chhan, Nalhuu…" Chibi Naru mengenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan membawa tangan kokoh itu ke mulutnya.

Oh, kenapa suaranya jadi begini? Kenapa suaranya bagai video—

"Y-ya?"

Chibi Naru perlahan membuka belahan bibirnya.

'_Tunggu, apa itu yang ada di mul_—'

Bleh.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KENAPA KAU MEMAKAN GUNDU, IDIOT?!" teriak Sasuke mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan membuat gundu bewarna hijau yang berlendir itu enyah darinya.

Chibi Naru mengerjap bingung. Memang apa salahnya?

"Nalu cuma mau kasih gundu kelamat Nii-chan…"

"Pakai cara yang biasa saja bisa kan?!" serunya dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Dengan kesal dia melihat telapak tangannya yang basah karena gundu berliur Naru-chan.

"Memangnya cala Nalu kenapa, Nii-chan? Salah?" tanya Chibi Naru dengan safir yang berkilau polos.

"Tentu saja salah!" sambar Sasuke berapi-api. "Kau tidak perlu merangkak dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti itu!"

Chibi Naru semakin bingung. "Suala?"

"Ya! Suara yang… su-suara yang…"

Sasuke terdiam.

_Shit_.

.

.

.

Sebuah tendangan samping, nyaris mengenai pinggangnya. Dengan cepat dia mundur ke belakang sebelum meraih pergelangan kaki sang penendang dan membantingnya ke tanah. Suara kibasan kencang ia dengar dari arah belakangnya, membuatnya terpaksa menunduk secepat kilat dan mengayunkan kakinya berputar ke belakang.

Kena.

Naruto menegakkan dirinya. Dengan nyalang ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Mereka juga sedang bertarung seperti dirinya. Bahkan Pein melawan 4 orang sekaligus. Konan—yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita—beraksi di balik pohon, menembakkan jarum bius dan panah tumpul.

"Katsu!"

BAM!

Pemuda pirang itu terbatuk-batuk, matanya berair. "Dei! Kubilang jangan pakai gas mata kan?! Kalau begini bukan hanya lawan, tapi kami juga kena!"

"Kalau begitu mau yang bubuk merica, un?" teriaknya dari seberang sana.

"Sama saja, Bodoh!"

Syuuu…

Naruto refleks menghindar ketika sebuah tongkat tajam nyaris melukai lengannya. Dengan cepat dia mencengkram bahu dan pergelangan tangan si penusuk, lalu memelintirnya ke belakang dan memukul tengkuknya tanpa ampun.

"ARGH!" teriaknya sebelum pingsan. Naruto melempar tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya itu ke samping dan meraih sebatang tongkat besi yang terletak tak jauh di kakinya.

"Kakuzu, Tobi! Bagaimana keadaan kalian disana?!" seru Naruto sembari mengayunkan tongkat besinya sembarang, mengenai sebuah kepala, setungkai kaki dan punggung lawan.

"Aman, Naru-chan!" Tobi mengacungkan jempolnya setelah puas menginjak-injak seorang lawan berambut hitam.

"Aku bisa mencium bau uang." Komentar Kakuzu. Di kepalanya menari-nari jumlah barang jarahan yang akan mereka dapat kalau mereka menang.

"Jangan mengambil barang mereka, Kakuzu! Kita bukan perampok!" teriak Naruto mulai emosi. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun anak buahnya yang normal? Walaupun mereka hebat dalam bertarung, kepribadian mereka benar-benar aneh.

DUARR!

Sasori mundur ke belakang seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan mata, menghindari pecahan bonekanya yang meledak. Asap kotor menutupi tempat bertarungnya sejenak, lalu kemudian menipis dan memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang berteriak kesakitan akibat pecahan tajam boneka Sasori mengenai bagian tubuh mereka.

"Sasori!" teriak Naruto dengan mata melotot. "Jangan. Meledakkan. Bonekamu! Kalau kena mata kami gimana?!"

"Itu naas kalian." Sahutnya tak peduli dan bersiap mengeluarkan boneka-bonekanya yang lain.

"Kurang ajar…" Naruto membalikkan badannya. Orang yang ia yakini sebagai ketua geng Prefektur Ibaraki memandang para anak buahnya yang tergeletak. Banyak yang masih bisa berdiri, namun banyak juga yang pingsan.

"Heh," dengus Naruto. Dia bisa melihat keadaan mereka mulai imbang. Pada saat awal tawuran, jumlah mereka sangat tidak menguntungkan. 2:1, 400 orang melawan 200 orang.

Tapi jangan panggil mereka Akatsuki kalau mereka tidak bisa memakai taktik.

"Sepertinya kita seri sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan nada angkuh. "Orang-orangku tidak selemah kelihatannya. Dan orang-orangmu—" Naruto menggulingkan seseorang yang pingsan dari geng Ibaraki dengan kakinya. "—tidak sekuat kelihatannya."

"_Shit!_" umpatnya marah. Dengan satu perintah dia mengumpulkan orang-orangnya yang tersisa untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Lebih banyak, tentu saja. Tapi Naruto tetap optimis dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi…" Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian melirik anak buahnya yang terdiri dari Akatsuki, Chiba, Tochigi, dan Gunma. "Kita selesaikan sekarang?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya menyeringai.

"_Bring it on, you son of_—"

"Kankurou."

Si ketua Ibaraki membeku. Wajahnya pucat seakan-akan seluruh warna menghilang dari mukanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar begitu jelas di telinga mereka. Bahkan pihak Naruto yang merasakan atmosfir mulai memberat ikut terdiam, membuat suasana hening mencekam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara yang bening, meluncur bebas di antara kesunyian. Jika Naruto mendengar suara itu di tempat lain, dalam situasi yang lain, dia akan berpikir bahwa suara itu benar-benar indah.

Tapi sekarang, hanya ada satu kata dalam otaknya.

'_Seram_.'

Dengan gerakan patah-patah sang ketua yang ternyata bernama Kankurou menoleh ke belakang. Para anak buahnya langsung menyingkir, tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melawan si pemilik suara.

"E-eh… i-ini, aku hanya—"

"Mulai berani membantahku?" suara itu terdengar semakin dingin. "Mau kukebiri kau di depan anak buahmu?"

Naruto dan yang lain merinding disko. Sadisnya…

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak tawuran lagi. Kau juga sudah bersumpah akan melepas jabatanmu sebagai ketua. Dan apa ini, Kankurou? Mengejarmu hingga ke distrik Konoha agar aku bisa mencincangmu?"

Pihak Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Mereka bahkan tidak berani menjulurkan leher untuk sekedar melihat sosok pemilik suara sadis itu yang tertutupi tubuh besar Kankurou.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Sungguh, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ketua geng besar seperti Ibaraki bisa 'layu' seperti ini.

Tidak ada suara lagi setelahnya. Hening. Kemudian suara langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi.

'_Dia kemari?!_' batin Akatsuki dkk horror. Kankurou dan yang lain segera bergeser untuk memberi jalan.

Semua orang yang berada di kubu si pirang terpaku. Mereka kira muka si pemilik suara sebelas dua belas dengan Hitler, ternyata…

"Aku minta maaf atas kelancangan kakakku," sosok itu membungkuk di hadapan Naruto. "Dia idiot sejak lahir, jadi kuharap kau mengerti."

Naruto tergagap. Ini terlalu mendadak. Tadinya mereka nyaris saling membunuh satu sama lain dengan Ibaraki dan tiba-tiba ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… Santai saja."

Perlahan dia menegakkan dirinya. Rambut merahnya yang menyala bergerak halus jatuh di kedua sisi wajahnya. Sepasang mata hijau bersih dengan lingkaran hitam bak panda menatap lurus dirinya, seakan mengundang Naruto untuk menelusuri ukiran tato di dahinya yang mulus.

"Aku dari Ibaraki High School. Sekali lagi maaf karena telah membuat kekacauan di distrik kalian. Keluarga kami akan pindah ke Konoha, jadi si otak otot disana itu ingin mengetes seberapa kuat geng yang memimpin Konoha." Jelasnya dengan suara yang bersih dan bening.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa err…"

"Gaara."

"Gaara-kun. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa." Ulang Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara itu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, umm…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naru—"

Rrrr… rrr…

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa juga ponselnya harus berdering saat ia berhadapan dengan orang sadis seperti ini?

"Halo, Uzu—"

"**Pulang sekarang**."

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "Sasuke?" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"**Kubilang, pulang**."

"Ta-tapi aku sedang tawur—"

"**Persetan dengan tawuranmu, Dobe. Pulang sekarang atau aku akan meremukkan kepalamu**."

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara Chibi Naru yang merengek di seberang sana, lalu suara Sasuke yang terdengar gugup dan menahan napas berkali-kali.

"_**Dobe**_**, PULANG**."

Naruto menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

"Seru, Naru-chi?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat sebelum belokan rumah Sasuke.

"Kau menungguku dari tadi?" tanya Naruto sedikit takjub. Sosok itu mengangguk sekenanya.

"Bagaimana pertarungan tadi? Sepertinya tidak seheboh perkiraanku, melihat lukamu sedikit sekali." Timpalnya seraya tersenyum, menunjuk pipi Naruto yang membiru dan pelipisnya yang terluka.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ada interupsi sedikit."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tidak mungkin menemuiku di tempat dengan risiko tinggi seperti ini hanya untuk berbasa-basi."

Senyum yang terlalu dibuat-buat tersungging di bibir pria itu. "Kau sudah banyak berubah, hm? Kalau begitu langsung saja—"

"—apa kau sudah memenuhi janjimu pada Mikoto?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Benar-benar _to the point_.

"Kau menjadi berandalan, berusaha mati-matian mengalahkan seluruh geng di Kanto seperti ini demi Mikoto, kan?"

Mata pemuda pirang itu menyipit tak suka. "Katakan apa maumu."

Sosok itu mendekati Naruto, mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hobinya. "Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Naru-chi. Kau sudah berbuat banyak untuknya."

"Tidak!" sahut Naruto cepat, menepis kasar tangan putih itu. "Itu tidak cukup banyak! Sama sekali tidak cukup!"

"Na—"

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku pada Mikoto, aku akan menemukan dia," Tandas Naruto dengan mata berkilat. "Dengan atau tanpa dirimu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas lelah. Sifat Naruto yang keras kepala benar-benar merepotkan dirinya.

"Kami bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya, Naru-chi. Entah sudah berapa banyak detektif dan intel yang kami sewa, dia tetap tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kami sudah memeriksa riwayat hidup imigran ataupu turis di seluruh dunia selama beberapa dekade terakhir namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Apa kau yakin dengan caramu ini—menjadi warga sipil dengan catatan hitam—bisa menemukannya?" bujuknya lagi.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau yakin ini yang benar-benar Mikoto inginkan? Menghancurkan dirimu perlahan-lahan seperti ini?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. "Ya," safirnya menyorot dingin. "Ini adalah hal yang dia inginkan."

Pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Tidak lagi ia hiraukan keberadaan orang yang selama ini mendukungnya itu, tidak ia pedulikan lagi sosok yang menjadi saksi hidupnya itu. Dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku pulang."

"Otou-san!" cicitan lembut bak suara burung gereja menyapa pendengarannya. Chibi Naru berlari secepat kilat, melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Ayah pulang, Naru-chan." Bisik Naruto, memeluk anaknya erat-erat. Tubuh kecil itu terlonjak senang dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan hangat.

"Selamat datang, Otou-san."

Naruto tersenyum manis. Dengan gemas diciumnya pipi Chibi Naru, menuai kikikan lucu dari sang anak.

"Kau lama," Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda raven itu mengacungkan sebuah plastik di depan wajah Naruto. "Apa ini cukup?"

"Apa i—"

"Belut," sahut Sasuke seraya berlalu. "Kau berjanji akan memasak udon malam ini."

Naruto tertegun beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyuman hangat menghiasi bibirnya. Jadi Sasuke juga menunggunya pulang, huh?

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan udon!"

"Yeeiii!" Chibi Naru mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Udon yang manis! Yang besal!" serunya seraya mengayun-ngayunkan kaki kecilnya, membuat Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya.

"_Ha'i… ha'i…_"

.

.

.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menerimaku?'_

'…'

'_Apapun, Mikoto. Apapun.'_

'_Apa kau tidak lelah, Naru-kun? Mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dariku berulang kali?'_

'_Kita berdua lelah, Mikoto, kita tahu itu.'_

'_Kalau begitu berhentilah mengejarku.'_

'_Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku.'_

"…"

"_Berjanjilah, Naru-kun…'_

'_He?'_

'_Aku akan menikah denganmu, tapi berjanjilah padaku.'_

'_Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan sekarang juga!'_

'_Temukan Itachi—'_

'—_Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau akan menemukannya.'_

'_...'_

'_Hei, Mikoto—'_

'—_apa kau sedang memanfaatkanku?'_

'…'

'_Ya.'_

.

.

.

To be Continued.

Wokeh! Rei udah kasi sdkit flashback NaruMiko. Dan buat yang suka tebak-tebakan, pasti udah tau dong siapa yang suka manggil Naru-chi?

Minna, Rei tahu Rei udah janji bakal bales review di chap ini, tp ternyata gak bisa. Rei harus daftar ulang masuk univ, bolak-balik antar kota. Ini aja Rei apdet sehari sebelum pergi. Maaffff banget, bukannya Rei nggak mau, tapi nggak bisa. Waktu sempit jadi bisa apdet aja Rei udah syukur. Sekali lagi GOMENASAI.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Naru-kun…'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Kau akan pergi kan?'_

'_Hah?'_

'_Entah kapan, namun kau pasti akan pergi suatu hari nanti, kan?'_

'_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku akan—'_

'—_Tidak,'_

'_Kau __**pasti**__ pergi.'_

"HAH!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, napasnya terengah berat. Dengan gusar dia melihat sekeliling tanpa memedulikan cucuran keringat di dahinya. "Mikoto? Mikoto!"

Matanya menatap nyalang. Dalam hati berharap bahwa dia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya dan memberi tamparan telak bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Dan pemuda itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Papa GoTo

Chapter 5: The Second You

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXNaru

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sasuke),de-el-el.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Ditinggal mati ibu? 'Rasanya seperti ikut mati juga'. Harta warisan diperebutkan saudara licik? 'Hn. Enyahkan mereka'. Penampakan seorang kakak kelas berandalan yang blonde dan mengaku sebagai ayahmu? 'What the HECK!'

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Semua itu benar."

Suara gebrakan keras menggema kemudian, bergaung di dalam ruangan luas yang dihuni oleh beberapa orang berpakaian suram.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Pasti ada suatu trik di balik semua ini! Bocah itu licik, mudah baginya untuk melakukan semua ini!"

Muka Danzo mengejang murka. Matanya menatap tajam pada seseorang yang malah menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa melakukan penyelidikan sendiri jika kau mau. Tapi percayalah, sampai ke ujung duniapun kau mencari sanggahan, hasilnya tetap sama."

Danzo mengeluarkan suara antara menggeram dan memekik tertahan. Tangannya bergetar menahan hasrat untuk mengoyak berkas-berkas laknat yang menjadi sumber kegalauannya saat ini. Surat keterangan dari kuil, kartu keluarga, akte kelahiran, bahkan hasil tes DNA bertebaran di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah suami sah dari Uchiha Miko—ah, atau harus kusebut _Uzumaki_ Mikoto?"

"SAI!" seru Shisui dengan nada memperingatkan. Danzo sudah menunjukkan raut yang amat tidak enak dilihat, membuat Sai tersenyum geli.

"Dari semua orang…" suara Danzo nyaris tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Kenapa harus _kau_? Kenapa harus kau yang—"

"—Jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak akan kujawab, Ayah." Mata Sai menyipit halus ketika dia tersenyum, namun semua orang dapat merasakan intensitas rasa tidak senang menguar semakin pekat dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Lalu Sai beranjak dari duduknya, meregangkan sedikit otot dan berjalan melewati Danzo. "Yah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi sekarang. Orang muda sepertiku tidak punya waktu senggang seperti kalian. Aku permisi."

"Kenapa Uzumaki?" tanya Shisui lirih, kepalanya tertunduk. "Kau tahu persis apa yang akan Fugaku lakukan jika ia mengetahui hal ini."

Langkahnya terhenti. Pertanyaan Shisui benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Jika kau tanya 'kenapa'…" Sai menimbang-nimbang sejenak, memilih kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mikoto-san yang memilih, jadi kusarankan kau bertanya padanya. Itu pun…" Sai tersenyum dingin. "Kalau kau bisa mendapat jawaban dari orang mati."

.

.

.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chibi Naru. Dengan hati-hati dia menutupi wajah anaknya itu dengan selimut putih tipis sebelum menyelipkan kepala kecil itu di perpotongan bahunya, mencoba memberi kehangatan di pagi yang berembun.

Langkah kakinya dibuat sepelan mungkin agar balitanya tidak terbangun. Sesekali dia menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil itu sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang sukses membuat Chibi Naru bergelung nyaman.

"Sedikit lagi, Naru-chan…" bisik Naruto lirih. "Sedikit lagi kita sampai."

Mereka melewati jalan memutar yang sepi pemukiman penduduk. Masih asri. Jalanan masih berupa tanah dengan beberapa kerikil yang mengeluarkan suara ricuh pelan jika terinjak. Di kanan kiri semak belukar dan pohon besar membayangi hamparan tanah di bawahnya.

Bau embun masih pekat, menetes di ujung dedaunan, menitik tanpa suara sebelum terserap pasir. Helaian pirang keduanya melambai tertiup angin pagi yang beku, berlomba anggun dengan ilalang yang mengikuti arah pergerakan udara. Sekali lagi Naruto melambatkan langkahnya, menoleh cemas pada balita dalam pelukannya sebelum menghela napas lega.

'_Kau pasti pergi_.'

Gigi Naruto menggerutuk keras. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Chibi Naru posesif, melingkarkan lengannya kuat-kuat sebelum memutuskan untuk mempercepat jalannya.

'_Seperti kau yang semudah ini mendobrak masuk dalam kehidupanku, semudah itu pula kau pergi_.'

Naruto semakin memburu langkah.

'_Kau atau bayi ini, siapa diantara kalian yang akan pergi terlebih dahulu?_'

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia harus cepat… dia harus cepat… dia harus cepat—

"Nghh… Otou-san?" panggil Chibi Naru yang terbangun akibat guncangan, mencengkram bagian bahu dan punggung kemeja Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Maaf, Naru-chan," Naruto tetap berlari tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada anaknya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kita akan segera sampai."

Chibi Naru mendongak menatap penuh tanya ayahnya. Naruto masih saja tidak menoleh ke arahnya, terlalu fokus berlari dengan kaki yang sudah terlatih untuk berlari dari kejaran polisi atau satpam sekolah.

Dia mungkin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti mengapa sang ayah berlari, mungkin dia masih terlalu polos untuk paham kenapa ayahnya memeluk dirinya seerat ini. Tapi dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa napas yang nyaris putus dan mata biru yang seolah-olah bisa menutup sewaktu-waktu itu—dia lebih baik diam.

Tapi mau kemana mereka?

Daerah ini, jalan ini, sama sekali asing baginya.

Jalan yang mereka lewati semakin menyempit, kecil menyerupai gang-gang kumuh di kota. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang. Chibi Naru tanpa sadar menggigit bibir mungilnya, penasaran sekaligus takut dengan daerah baru yang terkesan liar ini.

Seakan bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan anaknya, Naruto mengecup dahi Chibi Naru penuh sayang. Tangannya mengusap-usap belakang kepala kuning itu dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"Tenanglah Sayang, tenanglah…" desis Naruto seraya melambatkan larinya ketika ia melihat tempat tujuannya sudah ada di depan mata. Chibi Naru mengangguk lambat-lambat sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

"Kita mau kemana, Ayah?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mendorong sebuah pintu besi berjeruji yang berada di ujung jalan dan memasukinya.

"Nah, Naru-chan…" Naruto menurunkan tubuh mungil anaknya dan tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi takjub di wajah imut itu. Ratusan batu pualam tinggi berbentuk persegi dengan berbagai ukuran memenuhi indra penglihatan bocah tersebut.

"Ini kubulan?" tanyanya takut. "Ayah? Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Naruto meraih jemari kecil Chibi Naru, membimbingnya untuk masuk lebih jauh.

"Ayo, kita akan menemui ibumu."

.

.

.

Kakashi yakin bahwa di masa lalu dia adalah seseorang yang baik. Bukan seorang penjahat atau menjalani profesi apapun yang membuat takdir membencinya. Kalaupun dia ada berbuat suatu kesalahan, Kakashi percaya saat ia bereinkarnasi segala kesalahannya akan hilang seiring dengan kelahiran barunya.

Tapi anggapan manis itu luluh lantak saat kelasnya menerima murid pindahan dari Ibaraki yang—belum apa-apa sudah membawa aura permusuhan.

"Namaku Gaara, pindahan dari SMA Ibaraki. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini, jadi mohon bantuannya."

Kakashi melirik anak itu dengan pandangan lelah. Memperkenalkan diri dengan muka dingin dan nada suara yang penuh dengan ketidakikhlasan seperti itu…

"Nah, Gaara-kun…" ucap Kakashi memecah keheningan. "Karena kelas kami sudah penuh dan kursimu belum sampai, hari ini kau duduk di bangku Hyuuga Neji yang absen hari ini, tepat di sebelah pemuda yang sedang tidur itu," Kakashi menunjuk Shikamaru. "Besok kau akan mendapatkan kursimu sendiri. Silakan, Gaara-kun."

Gaara—tanpa menoleh apalagi berkomentar—langsung melengos ke kursi Neji dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Sekilas ia melirik Kakashi, mengisyaratkan bahwa pria bermasker itu sudah bisa memulai pelajarannya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecut di balik maskernya. Kenapa semua hal buruk selalu dilimpahkan kepadanya? Dia sudah menjadi wali kelas Akatsuki dan sekarang ia bertanggungjawab untuk mengurus anak baru ini.

Anak baru yang mengajukan permohonan pindah kelas ke ruang khusus—Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Naruto menggaruk belakang telinga Chibi Naru dengan lembut, membuahkan geraman menggemaskan dari bocah berambut pirang itu. Sesekali ia melirik anaknya dan memperbaiki letak selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Ia gelisah, sangat. Ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Chibi Naru di TK atau tempat penitipan anak. Tidak setelah semua yang ia lalui.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, di atap sekolahnya yang biasa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya jika ia merasa terganggu dengan luka bekas perkelahiannya dan terlalu malas untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Ia tahu ini tindakan yang amat bodoh, membawa anaknya ke sekolah sama saja dengan membuka seluruh isi buku.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia terlalu takut untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah—Naruto bahkan tak yakin rumah itu bisa disebut 'rumahnya'—dan ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktunya di tempat umum.

Pemuda itu menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, suatu kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan jika ia merasa cemas atau tertekan. Mati-matian ia menahan keinginan untuk berteriak dan melampiaskan perasaan berat ini di dadanya. Tapi tidak, malaikat kecilnya sedang tidur lelap dan ia terlalu menyukai wajah damai putranya.

"Kau sudah tiba? Cepat sekali."

Naruto mendongak cepat, begitu cepat hingga ia merasa leher belakangnya berderak.

"Syukurlah," bisiknya dengan nada putus asa. "Kau datang..." ucapnya perlahan, menikmati kelegaan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sosok yang dinanti Naruto itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chibi Naru. Ia mengelus ubun-ubun balita itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dia manis seperti biasa," komentarnya pelan. "Kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik."

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh pelan. Ditatapnya Chibi Naru dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya yang dihiasi memar kebiruan akibat tawuran akbarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia tumbuh menjadi sebesar ini," bisiknya seraya menimang kecil putranya. "Untuk berandalan sepertiku—siapa sangka ia menjadi seperti ibunya?"

Wajah teduh sang pria seketika lenyap, gerakan jarinya berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang ketika kata-kata Naruto tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Kau menyamakan Naru-chan dengan Mikoto-san?" nada tak terima termuntahkan dari bibirnya. "Apa yang sudah merasuki kepalamu?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak kelihatan tersinggung. Malah sepertinya dia sudah menduga sosok tampan di depannya kini akan mengatakan hal demikian. Merapikan balutan selimut anaknya, Naruto menjawab.

"Apa yang salah? Dia ibunya."

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar," decak sosok tersebut tidak sabar. "Kau adalah ayah sekaligus ibunya. Hidup Mikoto-san terlalu singkat untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu."

Kali ini mata Naruto menyipit. "Dia tidak pernah meminta kematiannya."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini semua salahnya," sosok tersebut mengangkat bahu. "Aku menghormati beliau, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa terima kepergiannya membuat hidupmu sekacau ini. Atau haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahmu?"

Naruto menahan geramannya yang sudah berada di ujung kerongkongan. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Sikapnya dapat berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu, bagaikan bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Dengar Tampan," desak Naruto tak sabar. "Aku tidak memanggilmu kemari, ke atap sekolah yang amat riskan ini, untuk mendengarmu mengoreksi hidupku. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memberiku solusi—"

"—Mengenai Itachi?"

"Itu termasuk salah satunya," sahut Naruto cepat sebelum sang lawan berbicara menginterupsinya lagi. "Tapi ini jauh lebih urgensi, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Pria tersebut menatap Naruto intens. Dia dapat melihat kegelisahan dan ketakutan Naruto di mata biru langit itu. Warnanya keruh, jauh lebih pekat dibandingkan saat terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Baiklah," pemuda itu menghela napas dalam. "Jadi? Kali ini apa?"

Sekelebat ingatan terlintas di kepala Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Dalam sekejap ototnya menegang, memaksanya untuk mengepalkan tangan hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Lalu setelah keheningan singkat, Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini—" menelan ludah. "—mengenai Sasuke."

.

.

.

'_Kau atau bayi ini, siapa diantara kalian yang akan pergi terlebih dahulu?_'

'_Dan berapa lama kalian akan sanggup bertahan?'_

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya samar. Dia dapat merasakan intensitas aneh dari arah belakangnya, dan ia tahu bahwa seseorang tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan siapa, karena orang yang memiliki nyali untuk menganggunya secara terang-terangan seperti ini pastilah—

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku, Uchiha."

Pemuda raven itu mendengus dingin sebelum kembali memperhatikan papan tulis.

Oke, mereka memang baru pertama kali bertemu dan dia tidak akan memusingkan kekakuan yang begitu terasa di hari pertama dia sekolah disini. Tapi seharusnya, siapapun yang melihat tampang seorang Gaara, tahu bahwa tidak menghiraukan pemuda berambut merah itu adalah kesalahan besar.

Tangan Gaara terangkat ke depan, jemari kurusnya menyentuh helaian raven di hadapannya—

Grak!

—Dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Teriakan Sasuke menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Telinganya berdenging ketika bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam permukaan meja Gaara, membuat lehernya tertarik dan punggungnya melengkung ke belakang secara paksa.

"Kubilang, kau menghalangi pandanganku."

Seisi kelas mengeluarkan suara 'wow' pelan. Kakashi melotot horror, Kiba bersiul nyaring. Pemandangan dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke dijambak oleh si anak baru merupakan hal yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Brengsek! Lepaskan rambutku!" seru Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. Kondisi lehernya yang meliuk tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengeluarkan suara maksimal. Tubuhnya meronta sejenak sebelum tangan kanannya menggapai pergelangan tangan Gaara dan menusukkan kukunya ke kulit putih itu.

Refleks Gaara melepaskan cengkraman mautnya. Mata hijaunya menatap datar aliran kecil darah yang keluar dari bekas tusukan kuku Sasuke.

"Kau mencari masalah denganku, hah?" sembur Sasuke begitu style langka rambutnya kembali—melawan hukum gravitasi.

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran untukmu. Dan jika kau bertanya padaku dimana letak kesalahanmu, haruskah aku mematahkan lehermu dulu supaya kau mengerti?"

'_SADIS!'_ batin mereka kompak. _'Muka boleh Sparkling tapi hati Conjuring!'_

Sasuke mengamati Gaara dari atas sampai ke bawah. Ini sih kebalikan dari Naruto, tampang sama sifat beda jauh.

Dan ekspresinya itu, datar tapi sengak. Sasuke mendadak jadi ingin mengobrak-abrik wajah yang berani-beraninya menyentuh rambut kesayangannya itu.

"Kau—"

Ckiittt!

Sasuke terdiam. Rasa nyeri yang tajam menyerang lehernya. Tanpa sadar ia berjengit, mengusap lehernya yang dinistai oleh Gaara.

"Uchiha, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi, dan mendapati death glare mematikan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan sekarang, Uchiha. Dan kau Gaara, temui Sensei di kantor guru."

Si pemuda raven berniat memrotes, tapi lecutan sakit di lehernya membuatnya mau tak mau menuruti Kakashi. Memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Gaara, Sasuke keluar kelas dengan hati panas.

Hah, jangan harap dia akan diam saja. Uchiha adalah klan yang pemurah, dan mereka selalu memberikan balasan berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang mereka terima.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

"Oh, hai Sasuke."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Oniksnya menatap sesosok pria yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau…" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda itu melebarkan senyum hingga kelopak matanya menutup, membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. Dia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu berkeliaran di sekolah ini sebelumnya, dan kemunculan yang begitu tiba-tiba begini jelas sangat aneh.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Naru-chi—ah, maksudku Uzumaki." Jawabnya ringan.

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam. Sudah ia duga… orang ini memang mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan menyeramkan seperti itu," ujarnya dengan nada main-main. "Kau membuatku takut, tahu."

Geraman menyerupai binatang liar keluar dari kerongkongan Sasuke. "Katakan, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Sebuah seringai puas terpatri di bibir sang lawan bicara. Matanya memancarkan suatu ketertarikan, kilat aneh yang membuat Sasuke emosi setengah mati.

"Daripada aku menjelaskan panjang lebar…"

Sasuke mundur perlahan ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja?"

.

.

.

"—kau mengerti? Inilah mengapa mereka membu—tidak, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua ini sendiri."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Otot rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat hingga kuku jarinya memucat.

"Dan kenapa kau baru memberitahukan semua ini padaku sekarang?" tanyanya dingin, membuat Naruto tersenyum tulus. Dia tahu sang lawan bicara mengkhawatirkannya, dan hal itu membuat dada Naruto dipenuhi rasa hangat.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sampai batas kesanggupanku. Jika aku memberitahumu lebih awal, kau tidak akan mengizinkanku melakukan apapun." Jawab Naruto lembut. Perlahan ia mengusap pipi pemuda itu dan memaksa mata mereka bertemu.

"Ini mustahil," pria berkulit putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu. Ini semua tidak benar."

Kali ini Naruto tertawa pelan sebelum menghentikannya ketika melihat pergerakan kecil dari anaknya. "Seandainya kau benar, aku tidak akan seputus asa ini."

Helaan napas mengalun. Terdengar begitu sedih.

"Kau gila," bisiknya hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Senyum palsu yang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan lenyap sudah. "Dan aku tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada orang gila sepertimu."

Senyum Naruto melebar, wajahnya mencerah. Binar-binar berkilauan kembali tampak di kedua iris safirnya ketika secara tidak langsung sang lawan bicara menyetujui permintaannya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih…" ucapnya berulang-ulang. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya ketika ia mendekap Chibi Naru lebih erat, mengecup dahi lembut itu dan menatapnya penuh sayang. "Terima kasih…"

Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda itu berteriak, memaki Naruto betapa idiotnya si pemuda pirang dan menamparnya berkali-kali agar ia menyesali segala tindakan bodohnya. Tapi pemandangan dimana Naruto menimang Chibi Naru dan menangis tertahan dengan bahu bergetar membuatnya memalingkan wajah, tidak tega melihat semua itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi." akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia bangkit dan melirik pintu yang terbuka sedikit celahnya, memberikan tatapan dingin ketika ia mendapati sekelebat bayangan dari sana.

Naruto ikut berdiri dengan hati-hati. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggendong Chibi Naru menggenggam tangan si pria dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku titipkan mereka padamu—" bisiknya lirih ketika kontak mereka terlepas. "—Sai."

Sai memejamkan matanya. Tarikan napas yang terdengar goyah diambilnya sebelum mengulum seulas senyum datar.

Matanya terpancang pada sosok mungil dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha adalah sosok Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

Pemuda raven itu tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia pulang, tidak juga mendengus seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sasuke hanya berdiri disana, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terdingin yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Mata hitam yang menyorot tajam, segaris tipis bibir yang terkunci rapat, dan ekspresi mengintimidasi yang ia temukan cukup untuk membuatnya mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Err… Kami pulang?" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu. Dahinya mengerenyit saat tidak ada respon apapun dari pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan kenapa?" kepala Chibi Naru menyembul dari balutan selimut di lengan Naruto. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat minta diturunkan, dan Naruto terlalu canggung untuk menegur Chibi Naru yang kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ne, Nii-chan? Ada apa?" Chibi Naru menarik ujung baju Sasuke, meminta perhatian. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Sorot matanya semakin intens menatap Naruto.

"Nii—"

"—Kembali ke kamarmu."

Lantunan suara tanpa nada membuat Chibi Naru tersentak. Tidak pernah ia mendengar suara yang bening namun mengintimidasi di saat yang sama seperti ini, dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Otou-san?" panggilnya mencoba meminta penjelasan. Naruto menyipitkan matanya tak senang pada Sasuke. Kohainya ini jelas ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya, tapi caranya dalam mengusir Chibi Naru membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau tidak per—"

"Sekarang, Naru." sela Sasuke dengan suara yang menyerupai desisan, menatap langsung mata bulat besar Chibi Naru yang mulai berair. Lalu dengan isakan kecil bocah itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baju Sasuke dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto tak terima. "Apa-apaan kau?! Kau membuat Naru-chan menangis!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya. "Dan menurutmu dia tidak akan menangis ketika kau menyerahkan dia—atau _kami_—kepada Sai?"

Kedua mata Naruto melebar.

"Ba-bagaimana…" gagapnya, tanpa sadar melangkah mundur ke belakang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi mukanya.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di atap," sahut Sasuke datar. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Naruto yang terpojok di dinding. "Jadi?" seringai culas terpatri di bibirnya. "Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?"

Jantung Naruto seolah tertusuk besi panas ketika ia melihat seringai yang menyiratkan kepuasan, euforia tersembunyi yang membentuk setiap sudut bibirnya. Rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia juga menangkap kilatan penuh harap di mata Sasuke.

Bibir Naruto bergetar ketika ia membukanya. "Segera…" bisiknya pelan, mulai merasakan kemarahan naik ke ubun-ubunnya. "Secepat mungkin."

Seringai Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi lebih lebar lagi.

"Kupikir aku harus menunggu 2 tahun untuk melihat punggungmu menghilang di depan pintu rumahku," ucapnya dengan nada terhibur. "Tak kusangka kau akan pergi lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, namun aku berterima kasih karena kau begitu memikirkan perasaanku."

Seuntai kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto menahan napasnya. Bahunya menegang ketika ia mulai berpikir. Tidak tahu alasannya? Apa mungkin… Sasuke tidak mendengar percakapan mereka secara keseluruhan?

Naruto dapat merasakan kelegaan kecil mengaliri punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan sesenang ini jika aku pergi." Ucap Naruto pelan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja darinya.

Gelak tawa terdengar. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, kesulitan menutup mulutnya yang tertawa tak terkontrol.

"Kau tidak tahu?" ucapnya di sela-sela tawa. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang jika kau pergi? Sampah masyarakat sepertimu, yang hanya bisa berkelahi dan mempermalukan orang, sudah sewajarnya aku bahagia melihatmu pergi sebelum menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha." sambungnya benar-benar terhibur. Air mata bahkan sampai keluar dari ujung matanya saking hebohnya ia tertawa.

Dada Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Dalam diam ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menghajar Sasuke sampai mati. Suara tawa Sasuke membuat telinganya berdenging dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Satu hal lagi," mendadak tawa Sasuke terhenti. Kini ia menatap dingin Naruto yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berbuat sok pahlawan, Senpai. Kau tidak perlu bersikap selayaknya seorang ayah yang baik disini. Memohon pada Sai agar menjagaku selama kau pergi? Cih!" Sasuke meludah ke lantai. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu posisimu disini. Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa aku hanya 'menggunakanmu'? Apa karena aku terlalu lembek padamu sampai kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa diterima disini sebagai keluarga?"

Sasuke berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Jangan bermimpi—kau tidak seberharga itu."

Dan Sasuke pun menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan punggungnya, bersandar sepenuhnya di pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun, tatapannya kosong.

Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Sial…"

.

.

.

Sakit.

Naruto mencengkram dadanya. Giginya bergemerutuk keras. Ini sakit sekali… Rasa nyeri dan dingin yang menyerang dadanya membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Terlalu naifkah dia jika berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menerimanya sebagai keluarga?

'_Kau tidak seberharga itu_.'

Mati-matian Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraung, mencabik semua yang berada dalam jangkauannya dan memukul wajah tampan itu habis-habisan. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia sedih, ia benci… Semua perasaan yang bergabung menjadi satu ini membuatnya muak.

"Kuatkan aku, Mikoto…"

'_Kau akan pergi kan?'_

Naruto mengigit bibirnya, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

'_Kau akan pergi kan?'_

'_Hah?'_

'_Entah kapan, namun kau pasti akan pergi suatu hari nanti, kan?'_

'_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku akan—'_

'—_Tidak,'_

'_Kau __**pasti**__ pergi.'_

'_Miko—'_

'—_Dan ketika hari itu tiba… Aku tidak akan memiliki Naruto lagi di sisiku. Kau tidak bisa menemaniku lagi, dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit.'_

'_Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Apa sedative pasca melahirkan masih bekerja pada tubuhmu?'_

'_Aku serius, Naru-kun.'_

'_Aku juga serius! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak dan cepat istirahat!'_

'_Hahaha… Kau benar-benar lucu, Naru-kun. Semua orang akan mati dan kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan pergi lebih dahulu—dengan kondisimu seperti ini— adalah aku atau kau?'_

'_MIKOTO!'_

'_Aku tidak sanggup… Aku tidak sanggup jika kau pergi lebih dulu, Naru-kun. Tidak ada lagi kau, tidak ada lagi Uzumaki Naruto dan—ah!'_

'_Ada apa, Mikoto?!'_

'_Aku tahu apa nama yang tepat untuk anak ini!'_

'_Yang benar? Siapa namanya? Siapa?'_

'_Namanya… Uzumaki Naruto.'_

'_Hah?'_

'_Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan? Memiliki dua Naruto! Jadi ketika kau pergi terlebih dahulu—oh, kuharap tidak—aku masih mempunyai Naruto!'_

'_Tidak! Itu tidak adil!'_

'_Maksudmu?'_

'_Kau memiliki dua Naruto, tapi aku hanya memiliki satu Mikoto! Itu sangat curang!'_

'_Hm? Siapa bilang? Kau mempunyai dua Mikoto, Naru-kun.'_

'_He? Mikoto yang kulihat selama ini hanya sa—"_

'—_Mau melihat foto putra keduaku?'_

'—_Akan kutunjukkan padamu Mikoto yang satu lagi, Naru-kun.' _

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya serasa dihantam batu besar, kerongkongannya terasa amat kering. Lalu seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat hidungnya terasa hangat.

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya dan mendapati jemarinya ternodai substansi merah pekat.

'_Holy shit…_'

.

.

.

HIATUS

Ampunn, jangan injek saya! Rei tahu Rei keterlaluan, lama update terus hiatus seenak udelll!

Tolong maafkan diri Rei yang nista ini, tapi Rei lagi sibuk banget. Rei baru masuk kuliah tahun ini dan ternyata oh ternyata, kedokteran gigi itu nggak seenak nyabut gigi orang. Banyak banget kegiatan. Semester ini aja baksos ada 3! Belum lagi tugas dari dosen. Arrgghh, kembalikan masa SMA kuhh! *tereak di tepi gunung.

Rei akan hiatus kira" sampe 2-3 bulan. Lagi ngitung kalender nih, kapan liburan semester, padahal baru masuk. *dibakar* Sekali lagi Rei minta maaf, tapi Rei nggak akan discontinued kan fic-fic Rei. Udah dimaafin kan? *melas*

Oke, sesuai janji Rei, ini balesan reviewnya:

**WaOnePWG**

Hah? Kok bisa jadi Konohamaru? Itu Sai noh, si Jontor! *ditabok* Ini udah dipanjangin. Cukup kan? tepar nih ngetiknya. ^^

Thanks reviewnya yaaww…

**Hanazawa kay**

Hohoho… rahasia kecil? Nggak kecil-kecil amat kok. Trus kalo nemuin Itachi emang kayak nyari kitab suci ke barat, susah banget.

Ini udah dibanyakin momentnya. Walau rada-rada gaje sih. (-_-)a

Thanks reviewnya… ^^

**ChientzNimea2Wind**

Hehe… Suka yah? Makasih… *blushingaje* Rei memang Cuma minjem judul PapaGoto doang, soalnya ga tau mau kasih judul apa pada awalnya…

Makasih reviewnya y, maaf telat…

**Noorhans**

*ternganga*

Bener! Kok bisa bego banget ya Rei, sampe 115%. Inilah resiko kurang asupan gizi waktu kecil, jadi otaknya agak cetek gitu. (-_-)a

Rei entah mengapa kurang sreg aja gitu sama nama Naruko, enaknya ya Naruto. Trus kalau anak Naruto perempuan nantinya nggak mendukung cerita. Harus cowok! Harus! *berapi-api*

Soal NaruMiko akan dijelasin perlahan-lahan. Untuk sementara flashback dulu yaw..

Makasih atas kritik dan reviewnya… (-w-)/

**Yu**

Wah, Sai? Pedo tingkat dewa dong. Kasian ah, jangan… *meluk Chibi Naru.

Gaanaru/NaruGaa? Hm, boleh dipertimbangkan nih… tapi utk sekarang dia munculnya secuil dulu yah? *kedip-kedip*

Makasih reviewnya…

**Akira no Sikhigawa**

Yosh! Ini udah next kok. Makasih reviewnya ya…

**TheBrownEyes'129**

Okeehh broohh, ini udah lanjuttt! (^w^)

Thanks reviewnya ya…

**Amach cie cerry blossom**

Cinta gak ya? Cinta gak ya? *metikin kelopak bunga bangke* Rei masih unyu sih, jadi ga tau deh cinta banget atau nggak *muntah darah*

Sasuke emang suka OOC di depan Chibi Naru, biasalah… bocah labil.

Yeai! Ting tong, Anda benar! Itu si Sai! *nyerahin poster Sasuke lagi ngerumput*

Makasih reviewnya ya

**BlueBubbleBoom**

Nah, udah nggak penasaran lagi kan? udah ketauan tuh belangnya… *nunjuk sai*

Tante Mikoto memang kejaamm… Tega nian, siapa sih authornya? *ditodong kaliber 45.*

Tenang, Rei juga pernah mengalami masalah yang sama. Kalo Rei karena udah pikun, lupa passwordnya, jadi ya gitu deh… *menerawang jauh*

Thanks reviewnya…

**Ookami-Utsugi**

Itachintah kan anaknya tante Mikoto, jadi ada hubungannya dong… Soal Chibi Naru, kira-kira menurut Ookami gimana? *senyumisterius*

Makasih reviewnya…

**Vipris**

Naruto itu… adalah calon suami Rei yang 'ilang… *dibacok massa* Becanda! Naruto itu preman sekuriti hati hello kitty biasa kok. Kalo itachi… itu masih rahasia~

Ini udah apdet. Makasih reviewnya…

**Billaster**

Ting Tong! Anda benar! Itu si jontor! Kok tau sih? Dukun yah? *diinjekgajah*

Hahaha… Rei senyum-senyum sendiri baca review billaster. Jiwa emak-emak yang kuat? Apaan tuh? *ngakak*

Yosh! Ini udah apdet. Makasih banyak ya…

**YukiMiku**

Hieee… harusnya ini fic hurt-comfort deh. Kok bisa bikin ngakak sih? *garuk kepala* Misterinya masih disimpe, ntar kita buka rame-rame, ok?

Yosh! Ini udah apdet. Sori lama dan makasih reviewnya…

**Yamashita Kumiko**

Udah ketauan kan, siapa dia? Artis bollywood kita itu loh… *mamerin sai*

Gaanaru? Hm, bisa jadi bisa jadi.

Ini udah lanjut. Thanks reviewnya…

**Sasu-chan si Uke Naru**

Pen name nya buat Rei ngakak loh… Ketauan banget fujonya nih…

Naruto memang anak ajaib, tapi Rei lebih ajaib lagi bisa mengubah orientasi Naruto. huohoho… *tawa laknat*

Bang? Bro, gue cewekk! *nangis*

Thanks reviewnya ya… (sekali lagi, ane cewek)

**JinK 1314**

Itulah… cinta mati dia sama tante mikoto. Kok bisa sih? *disate missal*

Aduuh, bener! Itu si Sai! Kok tau sih? Ketauan banget ya? Soal baik ato nggak, itu terserah penilaian JinK. Apakah hatinya sekece mukanya atau senista bibirnya?

Makasih reviewnya yaw…

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

Maksa… kayaknya sih iya. Atau nggak? Aduh, rei juga bingung. (-_-)a

Mereka berdua emang omes tingkat khayangan! Pusing deh liat tu bocah… *geleng-geleng*

Makasih reviewnya…

**Nashya**

Itulah, miris banget hidupnya… Jadi gak tega nih…

Bener tuh, si Naruto kan mukanya aja sekuriti tapi hatinya hello kitty. NaruSasu? Hm, bisa dipertimbangkan. Kita liat dulu ntar ya…

Tapi muka sasuke entah mengapa cucok jadi pedo, mesum-mesum nista gimana gitu… *dilempar elpiji sama sasuke* Hehehe… Rei tetep semangat kok, tapi maaf ya hiatus dulu. Makasih reviewnya…

**Nyanmaru desu**

Uwoo… akhirnya ada yang mengatakan ni fic hurt/comfort. Rata-rata bilangnya nih fic buat ngakak *pundung*

Slash? Itu tergantung yang baca. Kalo rei sih, kayaknya nggak deh. (atau iya?) -_-a

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya…

**NaraZee**

Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya…


End file.
